Pact with a demon
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Finding herself beaten up and about to die in a alleyway Hanji had only one wish. To survive and have her revenge. Would someone answer her pleading silent wishes? Demon lord Levi x Hanji Zoe
1. Pact

Cold. Everything felt cold.

No pain.

No suffering.

Nothing.

This was all Hanji felt at the moment as she was lying on the hard cemented ground near some trash bags in a dark alley.

Rain was harshly pouring down onto her half naked body. A puddle of blood slowly spreading out below her, turning her world slowly into deep red.

Ahh.. so this is how her life would end?

If someone would have asked her today while she got ready for her work, dressed up into her waitress uniform if she could believe she would find herself dying today, lying in the dirt... Honestly speaking she would have told them they were crazy.

Hanji Zoe was a young bespectacled woman and since a few years now working as a bar woman.

Every evening after work she would say her goodbyes to her friends and go home alone. Not fearing at all the possible dangers things which could happen to her...

But maybe just maybe she should have listened to her co workers more.. to her best friend Nanaba especially who was working at the same bar with her as a waitress. However unlike Hanji, Nanaba´s boyfriend Mike a strong, muscular, blond guy who reached over 180 cm, dutifully picked his girlfriend up from work bringing her saftely back to her apartment.

Despite Nanaba's multiply offers, almost every day, Hanji always nicely declined them only smiling gently at her friend. She didn't wanted to be the third wheel between them. And she never felt scared or was thinking something could happen to her anyway. She wasn´t living very far from her working place either.

But today she should have probably accepted their offer especially after having to deal with those 3 drunkards earlier. They made a mess in the bar goggling the waitresses up and down and sexually harrashing them. After one of them squeezed Hanji's ass as she was nicely trying to get their payment and telling them to leave kindly since they clearly had enough to drink for today, she had enough and snapped.

She slapped the guy who touched her behind strongly in the face and kicked him in the groin making him topple and fall onto the floor. Many customers turned around trying to see what the commotion was about, hearing the yells of the brown haired woman and the 3 guys among them. A rather small black haired male which was sitting at the bar alone sipping his beer was watching the scene as well. Rather bored. He didn't moved an inch either instead he watched the tall blond, called Mike what he had heard a while ago, since he was a regular customer, making his way to the scene and helped kicking them out of the bar with Hanji. No one could stop the mad woman to not kick them one more time in their filthy asses and tell them to never get back in here again. What a scary woman.

Shrugging the mysterious black haired man paid for his drink and got up from his chair leaving the bar as quietly as he came. He passed Hanji on the way who was still glaring outside, still standing near the doorway despite the drunks having disappeared from her sight since a while now. Her expression changed however into a big grin seeing the regular customer, waving after him enthusiastically, even ending up yelling after him.

"Already going little guy? I hope we didn't scare you away now because of the scene from earlier and you will come again soon." she grinned.

He stopped and turned enough around to look over his left shoulder at her. "Me? Scared? Don't be absurd Shitty glasses. Size means nothing."

With those words the short mysterious male left the small bar and disappeared into the night.

Next to Hanji Nanaba suddenly appeared sighing while putting a hand on her hips.

"Will you come again heh~? For how long will you two keep going on with this flirting? Why don't you just tell him how you feel already?"

Facing her friend Hanji's face flushed laughing nervously trying to hide her embarrassment. "You must be joking. How many times must I tell you until you will stop already Nanaba? He's just a customer. A regular customer"

"A good looking regular customer"

"Right a good looking cust-" She froze turning even redder. "Wait no! Nanaba! I'm telling you we are just friends. Nothing more. Just friends! You hear me!?"

"Yes, yes whatever you say miss 'shitty glasses'" Teasing her friend one last time Nanaba walked back inside while a embarrassed friend followed her, all the while still trying to explain herself. But it was a futile attempt.

* * *

If only Hanji would have known earlier that in only a few hours her nice peaceful life would turn completly upside down into a nightmare. A nightmare she wished to immediately wake up from. The only problem was she would never be able to wake up from something which wasn't a simple mere dream but the harsh cruel reality.

Making her way home after work she got hold up by the 3 drunkards from earlier. Grabbing her arms to prevent her from moving and putting them behind her back while another one was putting his filthy hands over her mouth to cover it and to prevent her from screaming, before she would end up waking up the whole neighborshood with the loud voice of hers. Instantely she tried to kick and struggle, wiggling out of their grasp hopefully but even this was quickly prevented from happening after receiving a strong hit into her stomach and another hit with the fist into her pretty face, quickly stopping her from moving having her black out.

The next moment Hanji could remember in her dizzy state was as she halfway woke up and finding herself in a dark alleyway, far away from the bright streets thanks to all the many streetlights.. signaling safety. A place with civilization... people to help her...

Having her eyes getting adjusted to the dark she could make out three figures standing around her before they went closer and bend down, starting to pull at her clothes and touch her in places she didn't even wanted to think about.

She had to get away. To run away. To free herself with her last strength left in her body.

Trying to stay focused and calm Hanji waited patiently until one of them was close enough in the right position to reach him and kicked him strongly into the groin. The male yelped in pain and let her go. A success. But Hanji wasn´t thinking far enough. They were three and she was alone in the end.

Soon enough she learned how stupid her idea was as the two others started kicking her on the ground in her side and stomach. She didn´t even notice the fat guy pulling out a knife from his pocket. She probably could call herself lucky as well that the hitting blacked her out again before she could even see or feel what they would do with the knife to her. Her whole body hurt already enough...

* * *

And this is how she ended up where she was now. How long would it take until her body would fully give up? Or would those disgusting assholes end her life faster with the knife they still had in their possession for example.

Having those thoughts swirling around in her head there was one thought however overpowering them all. **Revenge.** She wanted to life and see them in pain. In immense pain just like what they did to her. To never having another woman experience something like this as well.

She wished them to die.

 _Tap._

The stepping sound of something or someone approaching them stopped the villians from getting closer to Hanji again to finish her off after they had ther fun with her already. Surprised and slightly nervous they faced the direction of the end of the pitch black alleyway.

 _Tap tap._

It was too dark to see anything for Hanji but something was definately coming closer. The sound of someone walking echoing louder and louder in the alleyway.

Was someone going to save her?

But wasn't this a dead end?

How would someone come from this direction then-

"Oi."

A figure stepped out of the shadows, slowly, calm, and daunting.

"Seems like here was quite a party going on. May I join?"

But something was special which Hanji noticed as soon as the figure made eye contact with her and she looked at two glowing ice blue greyish eyes. Beautiful blue hypnotizing blue eyes. Combinied with the cold overpowering look in his eyes Hanji felt like frozen in place. Like paralyzed and not just her.

As the rather short figure came further out of the shadows she caught her breath.

Long black demonic wings spread out behind his back magically, out behind the back of his black jacket, a long black demonic Tail wagging enthusiastically out of his black pants. Without seeming to damaging them either. His nails were long and sharp while on his head between his black hair grew out two long horns.

"I have a discipline.. Pain is always the best method to teach but..."

In the next second before the three males could even react Levi appeared next to the one closest to Hanji and trusted his right Hand with his claws into the males upper body piercing through his chest and heart and through his entire body like it were butter, his soaked in blood arm coming out at the other end again.

"..Sometimes low lives like you deserve nothing more than to die."

Pulling his arm in a swift motion out again the first body fell limp to the ground. The person was instantly dead.

Blood from the dead body splattered onto Hanjis body while the demon grimanced looking at his bloodly hand clicking his tongue as he pulled out a hancherkief from his pocket to whip his hand clean.

"Tch. Disgusting"

The two remaining drunkards releasing what had happened stepped a few steps backwarts in pure horror before they started yelling in fear and started to run away.

"Oi, shit your pants already?"

Annoyed the demon flew in the air with his wings and in inhuman speed blocked the way out of the alleyway smirking evilish.

"Playtime is not over yet."

A strong kick and one of them was sent flying all the way to the dead end of the alleyway crashing into the brick wall. A painful crack was heard of most likely having half of the persons bones being broken as he made impact with the wall signaled the second persons end.

"N-no- I-I don't want to die. Please. I-I didn't Have mercy-" stumbling backwarts the last villian fell onto his ass shaking in fear as he begged for his life.

"Begging now?" The demon raised his eyebrow amused before he bend down and picked the guy by his neck with one hand easily. His claws clinging around his skin as he used more force squeezing the guys neck while he held him high up in the air. Trying to ring for air the villian stumbled aimlessly around with his feet until there was a another sickenking crack and the guys neck broke.

Looking disappointed over the fast end he tossed the dead body away to the side now making eye contact again with Hanji's unmoving body again.

"Well then. I can sense you are still alive if just barely woman."

He was right even if she couldn't move and only saw half of the massacre the raven haired demon did in just a few mere minutes it was enough to make her shiver.

Feeling his presence getting closer she turned her head slightly to the side to look at him.

"There are two options for you left"

Kneeling down besides her he grabbed her chin and forced her head up to have a better look at her.

"Die right here or make a contract with me and I will give you a second chance."

"Second chance?" She asked confused.

With his still free hand he pulled some strands of hair out of her face before he whipped some of the blood drops off her cheek which splattered on her earlier.

"Do you want to live shitty glasses? All you have to do is say yes and seal the pact with me"

Shitty glasses. His appearance already gave him pretty much away despite his new 'demonic make over' those words confirmed her existing suspicion.

"Levi-." Hanji coughed some blood dripping down from her lips grimancing for a second until she looked again back at him. "You're Levi..."

He put a finger over mouth her silencing her. "Shhh. Answer me shitty glasses. Do you want to live? Or die?"

There wasn't much to think about. Without hesitating even for a second Hanji opened her mouth sealing the contract with a single determinded yes.

"Good."

Pulling away his free hand from her cheek he opened his mouth showing the woman some long sharp fangs before he bite into it. Hanji watched confused seeing blood coming out and dripping down his hand. Withrawing his mouth from his hand after a while again he moved closer while angling her head upwarts capturing her lips with his bloodly ones. Hanji's eyes widened in shock feeling the sensation of some liquid entering her mouth and slowly moving down her throat. He gave her his blood. The weird taste still lingering in her mouth even as he withdraw his lips.

"That's right shallow everything. It will burn for a moment but it should be soon over." Just as Levi said those words Hanji's body began to painfully sting filling her whole body from head to toe with immense pain. It felt like her whole body stood in flames from inside out making her feel like vomitting. For non-human creatures, such a little bit of pain was nothing special, but for a weak-bodied, human being like her, it was a completely different matter. The pain was so overwhelmingly strong, in the end her body could do nothing but to give up. She fainted. Resigning itself to its unknown fate.

Not looking overly concerned the raven haired demon pulled off his black jacket and put it over the half naked woman. Pleased with himself as he could already witness how her wounds starting to heal, closing slowly and her transformation began.

Picking up the unconscious Hanji bridal style Levi disappeared back into the darkness where he came from a small satisfied smile visible on his face.


	2. Meal

Warm, soft and comfortable was her first throughts running through her mind as Hanji came back to herself and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Everything was cloudly.. where were her glasses? And were was she? The first thing She could make out she was definately in a room.. a unfamiliar room.. Looking up she looked at a ceiling and something which looked like cream white colored fabric which was put over a dark wooden construction. Cream white Curtains on each of the 4 sides of the constructions. A bed. A king sized poster bed this must be.

The last time Hanji slept into something as comfortable like this, taking her to another dreamland which was probably never in her whole life the case before however got interrupted as she heard a 'thud' sound of something getting closed followed by a all too familiar voice.

"Looks like you are finally awake."

Startled of the sudden deep voice Hanji rose up from the bed sitting straight up in an instant.

"Wh-who are you!?"

Squinting her eyes together she tried to make out the figure sitting not too far from the bed on the right side next to a wooden desk. In front of him placed was something which could be a book, now closed and most likely the sound she had heard a minute ago. The person was rather short black haired and something long and sharp looking was on his head. It looked almost like horns... wait.. horns? "Levi...?"

Hanji's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Does this mean he was watching her sleep the whole time? And how did she end up here? In the first place why was she still alive!?

Slowly remembering the events from before her first instincts told her to check her side and touch the area where she was bleeding from. Where a big knife wound should still be existing... Gone. There was nothing. No blood. No wound. Not even a scar.

Only then she noticed the weird clothes she was wearing. Black laze hand gloves. Moving her hands lower she touched her chest blushing even more while she finally found the time looking down at herself. A sexy revealing black corset showing more skin than covering it, pushing her small breasts up to make them look bigger. No bra. Her stomach wasn't even fully covered showing her belly button and below Hanji could make out something that looked like a dark purple mini skirt and most likely a black garterbelt with net design and black high heels. Moving her hands up again to her neck to identify the foreign object she felt around it she had to find out she was wearing a black collar. Fitting to her outfit and a small part of a metal chain was still connected on the front. What was going on!?

"Wh-what are those clothes!?"

"Is this the only thing freaking you out?" Levi asked rather amused and got up making his way to her. Picking something up from the bedside table he handed it out to her. Her glasses. She accepted them quickly putting them on. Now looking at him with a clear vision. He wore still the same black clothes she remembered him wearing as he came to her recsue in the dark alleyway.. Horns on his head and a black long tail still existing as well. His black wings folded together behind his back to not disturb him. He wasn't a human. He looked just like a demon.

"Scared shitty glasses?"

Odd enough she wasn't. She was surprised and curious but not scared. Quietly she shook her head wrapping her head around over what could have happened.

"You... saved me.. didn't you?"

"No. I made you sign a pact with me." Levi moved closer grabbing her by her chin to make her look up directly at him.

"The moment you made a pact with me you died. You would have died anyway however. I didn't saved you. You became a second life however as my posession you could say. I am a demon. And you are no longer human. And this is my bed you currently sit onto. This is my room and this whole place is my manor." Levi explained turning her head around to a nearby standing big mirror to give her a good view of her reflection.

"Look at yourself Hanji."

Her eyes widened. On her head besides her usual messy brown haired ponytail were two curly aries like looking horns sticking out. And only now she noticed the black tail slowly moving back and forth behind her which was coming out of her own body under her skirt along with two very small compared to his black wings sticking out on her back.

"What happened to me!? I have a tail!? Wings!? And horns just like you? Am I a demon like you now!?"

Forcefully he turned her head around back to him glarring at her annoyed his eyes starting to glow ice blue just like last time they met.

"Be quiet shitty glasses. You yell too much and ask too many questions at once."

"Ah, your eyes glow again." Curiousity taking over immediately she reached her hands out to him, placing them on his cheeks gently only for him to withraw and quickly taking a step back confused. What did he get himself into?

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I wanted to have a better look at them. They are pretty you know?"

"Are you sane?"

At this she chuckled grinning. "Many people asked me this already. Who knows? I'm just curious. And well I'm still trying to understand what is going on so could you please fill me in and explain?"

This woman was something else. She recovered awfully quick from the shock having a tail, a pair of wings attached on her back and horns on her head. On top of that she wasn't showing any fear to him. Folding his arms over his chest he observed her. Hanji was curiously looking around the room, sucking in all the informations the whole environment could give her and answers she could hopefully obtain from doing so.

"I am Levi Ackerman. The Ackerman bloodline is one of the strongest demon bloodlines which exists. I am a demon lord. Which is actually pretty good for you since your whole existence otherwise could be a lot more dangerious."

"Dangerious?" Looking at the big bookshelf for a while now her curiousiry won the better of her and she moved to the edge of the bed to get up. But as soon as her legs hit the floor her mind started to spin and something like a heat wave engulfed her body. Glutching her chest Hanji fell to her knees not even being able to take one step away from it. With one hand on the bed Hanji still was trying to hold her body up to not fall over. What happened suddenly?

She felt completely fine until just a few moments ago. Panting she could faintly hear Levi's voice as he said something and pulled her up, putting her back onto the bed. He didn't lie. His body was maybe short but damn he was very strong. Without sweating a single beat he picked her up easily.

"Idiot. I was about to tell you not to get up. Your body reached it's limit. I'm rather surprised actually how long you were fine without your first meal. This is why I don't have other succubuses. You guys can be such a pain in the ass if you decide it is dinner time.

"Succubus...? ..I am...?" Hanji panted feeling very hot and indeed hungry. Salvia running down her lips just of his mention of a meal. What was going on with her? "L-levi.. What is... Ughh.. Happening to me...?"

The demon paused getting up onto the bed as well and climbed on top of her. Clicking his tongue running and out of patience he turned Hanji around onto her stomach and started cutting the cords with his sharp nails to free her from the tight corset. As he tossed her around again Hanji blushed madly with wide eyes at him and hastly moved her hands over her chest to stop the corset from falling off.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" she screamed at him.

"Hanji off with the hands. Or I make you."

She shook her head, her grip tightening only around her body. "First you tell me what is going on!"

Levi rolled his eyes yet he didn't seemed annoyed.

"You made contract with me. Your succubus body is about to give up soon because it runs out of energy. If I don't restore your energy and feed you... you will die in short." Levi told her, leaning down before whispering the next thing into her ear. "A succubus restores it's energy by having sexual intercourse. Your body screams for pleassure. Which I am about to give you. So off with your hands so I can remove this shitty corset of yours."

Hanji puffed her cheeks looking to the side before obeying slowly removing her hands from her corset. "You put me into those clothes didn't you? I didn't picked them out myself."

"Good girl." Tossing the corset out of the way into some corner his hands started exploring her body. Cupping her breasts while his mouth moved down to her neck sucking at her skin earning a nice lustful moan from her side. "And to your information the clothes you wear aren't picked out by me. After you became a succubus your old clothes changed into those automatically to fit your new existence."

"R-really?" Hanji sighed feeling hyper sensible. Even just his kisses were turning her crazy. This had something to do with her new body. She was sure of it. Some light touches like these never made her moan like this before.

What surprised her even more however was how gentle the touches would be from a so called demon lord and strongest demon existing in the demon realm. You would think someone like him would be merciless, rough and would end up causing her pain.

Moving lower his mouth overlapped one of her already hard nipples starting to suck hungrily on it while his free hand cupped her other breast in circular motion.

Tail wagging in pleassure over the mattress Levi smirked and bite down suddenly making Hanji yelp in pain. He didn't expected to get hit on the head by her fist as punishment. Stopping his teasing and looking up at her.

Tears forming at the corner of her eyes while she glared up at him.

"Don't do this. It hurts. You might be a demon but I won't hessiate to smack you again."

What a strange woman indeed. But he didn't disliked this. Maybe this is why he found himself visiting the human realm more recently, finding himself again and again into this dirty bar. She got him curious because she was different than anything else he saw ever before.

Carefully he started removing her glasses pulling them off her face before putting them gently down onto the bedside table. Having now free access he licked the about to spill out tears from the corner of her eyes apologic.

What a complicated demon. He could be mean and than be this gentle in the next second. But Hanji still felt hungry and desired more of those gentle touches which made her accept his apology quickly, her hands reaching up around his neck and pulling him back down capturing his mouth with hers. This time taking the lead herself.

But not very long.

Her eyes widened as his tongue came out of his mouth.. Longer than that of a human she quickly had to notice, felling it explore her mouth battling with her own and quickly dominating her.

His hands traveling down below her skirt and started carressing her sensitive skin which was still covered by her tantalizing black panties.

Moaning inside his mouth Levi broke the kiss. A trail of salvia running down their mouthes, still connecting them.

"Was this good?" Levi asked smirking down at her blissful expression.

"I'm still hungry do that again. Don't stop now. A good master is supposed to be good to his succubus, no?"

He snorted. "You change your mind fairly quickly. At first you didn´t wanted any of this and now you tell me to do more with your body. What a demanding succubus you are."

Obeying her orders however he moved lower and freed her from her remaining clothes or rather ripped them from her body mercilessly. They would restore themselves. He knew this since they were made magically and not by humans. Truly convient he throught.

"Aren't you even a little bit scared? You just learned over what you are and have sexual intercourse with a stranger now."

"Huh?" His words confused Hanji quite a bit, her eyebrows moving together. "You aren't a stranger. You're Levi and saved me. It was my decision to become a this. There's no point in complaining now. Besides..." Her cheeks became a tiny bit pink while she smiled at him. "You didn't lie to me so far. I feel already a little bit better and less weak which means you don´t do this just to satisfy yourself and have your way with me... unlike those other guys did in the alley... I feel safe around you."

Levi starred at her for a long while. Something like this never said anyone to him before. Feel safe around him? She must be insane over how much she trusted him. A demon.

To distract himself and not show his irritation he moved back to the thing at hand his fingers touching her now bare entrance massaging her flesh listening to her whimpering. Noticing her extrem wetness he removed his fingers examing them before licking them clean. She tasted good he thought. But for now he didn't had the patience to wait any longer opening his trousers and finally freeing his errection.

"... Short is not in your vocabulary for this organ either haha.." Hanji chuckled looking a little nervous all of a sudden.

"Don't tell me I'm short shitty glasses or I prove you right now how my 'short' body can make you feel." She could feel already his errection pressing against her entrance to prove his point. And the next moment without any more warning Levi entered her body. It was time to speed this up a little bit he decided. Pinning her down onto the bed he started with a quick space slamming into her.

Screams of pleassure along with the repeating sound of skin slamming against skin echoed in the bedroom.

Not enough. This was not good enough. Lifting her legs up over his shoulders Levi changed the angle to hammer even deeper into her.

And as soon as Hanji could feel his cum filling her insides she yelped out loudly coming as well. It felt so good feeling the hot juice filling her and easing her hunger.

Panting below him Hanji tried to calm her hammering heartbeat down. She should feel stronger she thought but despite her starving appetite getting stilled she felt more exhaust than anything else.

While Hanji still tried to regain some of her strength back Levi couldn't help but lick his lips looking down at the woman below him. Her flushed face, her beautiful glassy chocolate brown eyes looking up at him completly under his mercy.

"Hanji." He caressed her right cheek with one hand and leaned down whispering into her ear

"What's my name...?"

"Huh? Levi.. but why are you asking...?"

"Correct. Say the name of your owner in the next round and don't forget this time."

Confused Hanji looked up at him too exhaust to register yet what he meant. As she could Feel him in the next moment pulling out of her she sighed almost about to close her eyes even. Only as he turned her around onto her stomach and crawling over her again she understood her eyes widening feeling the already hard object pressing against her oversensitive entrance yet again for the second time today.

"Whait L-lev- ahh!" Moaning loudly she felt him entering her again.

"We are not finished yet. You are only allowed to rest when I say so. I won´t stop until I have you filled up enough with my sperm to have you last at least for a whole day or longer. I don't want to have you come to me every few hours demanding a snack because you run out of energy. Got it?"

"Hmmn...I see.. fuck.. Levi.." She groaned bitting into the pillow. He was so big filling her whole insides again. It felt so good.

Levi smirked kissing her left shoulder plate.

"That's a good girl. Say my name more..."

And she did. As loud as she could screaming from the top of her lungs, almost making his eardrums explode in the process but he liked it pounding into her until he came again only to switch positions again and continue the love ride.

In the end Hanji had lost count how many times he had filled her body with his 'meal' until she collapsed completely exhaust onto his bed.

She didn't even notice as the demon had left the room to clean himself up. Unlike her still looking almost the same and anything else than tired.

As the demon lored Levi returned to his sleeping quarters and his eyes caught the succubus on his bed he had to notice her already sleeping soundly. And his ears could make out a quiet a snoring.

"Unladylike behaviour.." He sighed lying down next to her. He didn't felt tired and probably he wouldn't sleep for a while anyway due to his anmenia.

This was the second time today Levi found himself watching the womans sleep quietly. Pulling the blankets up over their bodies and to cover her still naked body.

Wordlessly he found himself pulling some strands of her brown hair from her face. Being quiet like this minus the snoring she currently did she could look almost cute. Noticing what he was thinking just now the demon shook his head. He must be getting tired. Maybe her craziness was rubbing off on him.

He didn't even notice as their black demon tails found themselves again, intertwining and caressing each other lovingly as well as the small smile which creeped up onto Levi's face while he continued watching Hanji the new succubus, his new succubus sleep peacefully, smiling satisfied as well.


	3. Memento

Time passed and Hanji slowly got used to her succubus body. She learned how to use her wings without knocking anything and everything around her down and giving her Master Levi a headache in the process over the sheer amount of mess she created. Learning how to fly and get a sense over her body, about when it was time for her to demand her meal before any strong painful attacks occured were another few of the many things she had to learn along the way as well as the ability how to change her appearance back to a regular human being. Which was the hardest task and took her the longest to manage even just a bit.

What didn´t took Hanji long to figure out was that she truly was in luck with who she made a pact with. Levi was very kind even if he most likely would deny it would she ever tell it to him. But she got him figured out. At least this is what Hanji was thinking.

She got her own room to sleep in his big manor right next to his own bedroom. To help her get used to her new life and bother him less how he called it so nicely, he brought her a varity of books to read and study on. She had already a few full bookshelfes in her room by now over a varity of subjects. The demon world, Succubus, Demons even a few books over angels which apparently existed as well somewhere.

Levi was living a very secluded demon live. Or at least he never talked over other demons or had another demon visit him since the time Hanji was living with him. It made her wonder if before her arrival he was always alone living in this far too big mansion just by himself.

Despite being a succubus she was allowed to wander around freely in his manor without being chained somewhere or to him. She wasn´t being a used as object for entertainment purpose either. According to the books Hanji read there existed a few demons which held a whole harem of succubuses simply for sexual intercourse or holding them like slaves. There was only one room Levi strictly forbid her to enter which was his study. She didn't know why even since his strictly forbidden her got her only more curious.

But this wasn´t all of it.

She wanted to know everything over him, all his secrets he was still hiding from her same as his worries he let shown once in a while whenever he didn't notice while being deep in throughts over something unknown to Hanji. Levi was never aware of it but Hanji did notice and as stupid as it may sound for a succubus she was worried over her master. Her feelings which started to bloom inside her during her human life never disappeared, rather they grew even stronger Hanji had to realize recently after she woke up from a long rather 'pleasant meal' being still in his bed instead of being kicked out, having the luxury view over his sleeping face right next to her own. Her cheeks burned turning into 3 or more different shades of red at the sight as well as making her release she apparently still was in possession of a 'heart' because of the hammering heartbeat in her chest she felt during this moment. Back then Hanji made a run for it jumping out of the bed and disappearing in one of the many bathrooms he had. Yes apparently even demons and succubuses had to watch body hygiene or at least this was one rule Levi had forced her into.

 **1\. After every Meal she would have to take a shower or a bath**

 **2\. If she won´t keep her room clean regulary he would apparenly kick her ass and punish her.**

Even if Hanji had to admit she broke Rule 2 quite a few times by now since Levi cleaning standarts were very high earning him the nickname 'cleanfreak Master' or 'cleanfreak demon' quite early from Hanji and if she were honest those so called punishments were eitherway almost enjoyable for her or pretty weak. Often enough she found herself being tempted to just see him get annoyed and ending up cleaning up her room to his standarts himself while cursing a whole river of profanities before he would later on 'punish' her. Too bad her succubus body found quite a enjoyment over rough meal times by now why they were no real punishments for her at all.

Being forcefully and roughly handled or using here and there a toy even on her... just to think over those times still made her blush madly and being surprised over herself and her new kinky tastes.

 **3\. The last Rule was for her to never leave the manor without his permission and only with his company.**

Which was the apparently the most important rule he made her understand very quickly as his eyes began to glow ice cold blue whie making direct eye contact with her. And should she ever dare to break this rule he would kill her on the spot.

And before she could even think about taking one step out into the human realm with him she had to get a full understanding over her succubus body and learn over how to make her wings, her tail and horns disappear completely just like he could during the times he visited the bar she had worked at before during her days still as a human being.

* * *

"Levi, Levii! Will you look now I did it! I can finally make my appearance change back to a complete human being. Remember you promised me you would accompany me to the human world and let me visit my old place. I want to get a few things from there. You said I could get them, remember?" Whining with a loud voice she tried to get his attention until he sighed looking up from his cup of tea.

"Than hurry up and show me shitty glasses. "

Crossing his arms over his chest he observed her grinning ridiculous satisfied bowing in front of him to make a all too dramatic beginning making him grunt in amusement.

"Well then first the horns on my head." Hanji announced and exactly like she said a few seconds later Levi could observe how her horns started to fade away until they were completely gone and not visible anymore. Happily with her archivement Hanji turned around showing Levi her back were her tail and wings were.

"And now to the wings and lastly going to the tail becoming a hum-"

"Don't explain me the whole process. Just do it. Only if you become a full normal looking human I will take you out of the mansion."

"Yeees~" Hanji said in her sing sang mocking voice before she started concentrating more. Making two big wings disappear was a lot harder than two horns. It took a while longer but at some point the wings were as well completely gone.

"Hoh... Not bad and the tail?"

"I'm at it. Don't hurry me. I really did it earlier!" Hanji huffed and concentrated. One minute went by two minutes than three but the tail still remained.

"Hanji..." Levi started to get impatient but the succubus interrupted him in an instant.

"No! Give me just a bit longer. I-I just need to concentrate more. I can- I can really go out with you. I won't get myself or you into danger. I only want to quickly go to my old home and pick something up. It's really important for me so..." Hanji muttered starting to get frustrated with herself and a slowly but surely the demon could detect small tears gather at the corner of her eyes.

Levi sighed getting up from his chair and approached her. As he grabbed her still visible demon tail pulling slightly it Hanji shrieked. Startled, she didn't even notice him approaching her until he stood right behind her.

"This won't do. Come with me."

"Huh?"

Confused Hanji obeyed following him out of the living room, into the entrance, up the big stairs until they stood in front of her room.

Hanji gulped seeing Levi already reach the doorknob.

"Ah- Levi? What are we doing in front of my bedroom?" She asked hesitantly.

"You want to get out of here with me, right? So we need you to get some clothes out to wear" Was all Levi said and entered her room freezing in place at the doorway. In front of him a huge mess greeted him. Twitching one of his eyebrows annoyed he took a deep breath gulping down his whole anger, stepping over the pile of books and papers on the floor, opening her closet and searched a bit around until he picked out a black pair of pants and a white shirt.

"Levi...? You ok...?" Hesitant Hanji followed after him inside her room, starting to pick up the first few books on the ground.

"Oi, you will clean this mess up later." Levi held the clothes out to her annoyed. "Wear this now. And put your tail into your pants and down on one of your legs. This should work out. Might be a bit uncomfortable but you have to deal with this if you want to get whatever you want to get in the human realm. It's important, right?"

"I can..?" Hanji's chocolate brown eyes went wide open in utter surprise. The books and papers she had just collected from the floor were discarded, letting them fall back onto the floor not important anymore. Instead leaping brightly smiling into him giving him a tight hug and taking the demon lord quite off guard of the sudden body contact.

"Thank you, thank you Levi! I love you! You're the best demon master on the world!" Pulling back suddenly Hanji surprised him again for a second time in just a few seconds pressing her lips onto his.

Levi responded to her kiss after a while. "It's no meal time yet."

"I know. I'm not hungry.." She blushed resting her hands on his shirt buttons she was about to unbutton. "I was thinking I could make you feel good before we go out... not good...?"

Levi sighed putting both of his hands on her cheeks eyeing her calmly.

"You want to satisfy me?"

Hanji nodded.

"...than get into the bathroom, undress and wait for me there. Afterwarts this and afterwarts I got you clean we get ready to go out before I might change my mind." Levi ordered watching her bright up even more knowing her idea didn't got rejected, already making her way quickly to the master bedroom.

* * *

A long bathroom saison later they finally were ready to go out or rather Levi was ready wearing a black jacket and black pants just like during the last time Levi had stepped out of his mansion and ended up bringing a female succubus into his manor and into his life. The same woman he was now waiting for tapping with his feet onto the floor slowly impatience rising up.

"Shitty glasses hurry up!"

"Coming! Cleanfreak it's not my fault I had to wash myself thoroughly after the stuff you did to me..." Hurrying down the stairs hanji appeared wearing the clothes he had giving her earlier. Her hair was back put up into a for once not messy ponytail making her look quite appealing.

Grunting amused Levi used his powers and made his demonic appearance disappear in an instant with ease. "Let's go so we can quickly get back. Give me your hand."

Nodding Hanji did as she was told and Levi opened the door of his manor and stepped outside. The only difference was there was no road or world but they stood in a purple nothingness world. If you think this was hell it was quite a difference to what humans were imagineting it to be. It's the first time she ever saw the place outside the manor with her own eyes. The windows reflected in the manor a fake world to not lose the understanding of time. During the morning sunlight shinned inside the window and at the evening hours it became dark. Hanji had no clue how Levi did this all but he could.

"Close your eyes. It gets pretty bright in the moment I teleport us into the human realm. I don't want to get you blind by accident." He ordered giving her a look to tell her not to even think about protesting because she was curious.

"Fine I got it." She closed her eyes. "See? I closed them.

Making sure she really had them closed Levi mumbled some unknown words in a language Hanji didn't know and never heard him speaking before. Under them a big magic circle appeared shining in a light blue color, growing stronger and stronger until they were enclosed by the light and they disapperead into nothingness.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now shitty glasses."

Hearing Levi's voice Hanji did as told and was surprised she found herself into a dark alleyway. A dark alleyway into the human world. Instinctively Hanji found herself get even closer to Levi her grip on his hand tighting. Noticing this Levi eyed her slight frightened expression and down to their tight gripped hands.

"You are not like the last time. You are a succubus now. Get yourself together." His hand moved around her waist after he freed it from her death grip pulling her even closer. "Come on. You are the only one who knows where you were living. Lead the way already so we can go back."

"It's not far from the bar I was working and where we met." Hanji explained feeling slightly safer knowing he was there. Her savior he was afterall. So where she could feel safer than around him?

Leading the way during the dark streets which were only luminated by the many street lights and the few lights which were still on in the houses they passed. Walking in the old town she was living in until recently felt weirdly nostalcic. Everything was familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time knowing she wasn't here for quite some time now. In fact how much time did pass since the last time she was here... 2weeks? A whole month? Or was it even longer?

Hanji was so busy learning and getting used to her new life as a succubus she had completely lost track of time.

"Hanji is that you?"

A familiar voice she didn't hear what felt like in ages made Hanji get out of her train of thoughts. Looking up ahead to she met eye to eye with her two best friends which were walking hand in hand. Mike and Nanaba.

"Nanaba? Mike?"

Without a warning Nanaba run up to her and gave her friend a big bear hug.

"Where were you all this time!? Disappearing without saying anything! I didn't saw you for over a whole month, you didn't come to work anymore and at your place as I tried to visit you you weren't either. Never as many times as I tried. HOW COULD YOU!? WAIT! IS THIS LEVI!? The customer you were into!? Levi Ackerman!?"

Only now Nanaba noticed the short male which stood all the time right next to them.

Blushing madly Hanji quickly clapped both her hands over Nanaba's mouth laughing nervously.

"W-what are you saying suddenly! I-I you see... Ehm... It's very complicated... I'm sorry I disappered so suddenly and never said anything to you.. I moved-"

"She moved in with me." Levi suddenly spoke in a calm voice making both woman turn around looking at him with wide eyes. But because of two different reasons. One surprised over the moving and one surprised over the balant lie yet not quite lie he announced like it was nothig.

"You did what!?"

"I... Well... Yeah... I did... But we-" Hanji tried desperately explaining herself only to get interrupted again.

"She became my woman you could say. I think this is how you people name it here. So it's only natural she would move in to my place being it much bigger and more clean than her old place." Levi said in a matter of fact tone having enough of the whole discussion.

Mike and Nanaba both were quite shocked letting everything sink in.

"So you guys are together now? But how?"

"This is...-"

It was no use since Levi was already jumping in again. "I saved her from some drunkards. And every more detail is private. I remember you two from the bar. You are both shitty glasses friends. I apologize but we have to go now. It's very late already. We need to pick up some of Hanji's old belongings she left at her place and afterwarts have to go home."

Already grabbing his succubus by the hand he started to drag her away but Hanji struggled.

"W-wait Levi. Just a short moment longer. I didn't see them for so long now. I know it's very late already and we are living pretty far from here but..."

"Maybe you can visit again sometime Hanji and we can meet then and have a long chat? You can bring your boyfriend with you of course" Nanaba called after them.

"Ah- I don't think-"

Sighing loudly Levi stopped making Hanji bump into his back since she wasn´t watching where she was going.

"Fine. Next week we will be back into town again. How about we meet up at the bar you both were working at?"

"Wait we will!?" Surprised Hanji asked.

"Tch did you forget already over the thing we have to do next week." Levi glared at her before rolling his eyes.

"Ohhh right. We had to do this next week. Uhm so yes? Will we meet next week? Maybe at six in the evening?" Hanji hesitantly asked looking backwarts to Nanaba and Mike who looked both at each other before nodding smiling.

"Sure! And God forbid you won't show up Hanji! I will never forgive you if you do this!" The blond yelled loudly after them.

"I won't! I promise! If Levi says we will come we will. He never lied to me!" Hanji yelled as well waving goodbye to her friends while Levi continued dragging the still surprised and Slightly blushing Hanji after him which had a small little smile addoring her face.

He still couldn't believe himself.

In what did he got himself into?

* * *

A few blocks farer away they finally reached Hanji's old place. It was a old looking building where a few families lived inside in many little apartments. Levi cringed over the dirt and dust around him as they stood in front of a door and watched Hanji rummage around in her pants pockets until she started laughing nervously turning around to face Levi meeting his gaze with a sheepish smile.

"I have no key..."

"Are you kidding me?" Levi shook his head. "Move" Pushing her to the side Levi stepped in front of the door and with a strong kick made the door fall in fully destroying it into little pieces. "Ladies first."

Taking his offer Hanji stepped inside her small one room apartment. She had not much of any worth or importance to her so she didn't minded him breaking her door, coughing as she got a sniff of the dust which had collected into the 4 weeks of absence.

The demons eyes widened putting a cloth over his mouth before he stepped inside after her.

"What do you want to get now? You never told me shitty glasses."

"It's not much. I want to get only a few books. And a dress."

"A dress?" The books didn't surprise him but the dress did. Going after her it didn´t took him long only to find her having her head stuck in the closet. Coming out after a moment with a box in her hands.

"What's this?"

"This? This is where I have the dress stored inside... I never wore it actually. It's a momento from my mother you could say... She got it for me while she was still alive. She got sick shortly after and died..." She explained and for a moment Levi could the sadness reflect in her eyes. "I don't even know if it will fit me but I just can´t bring myself to throw it away you see? Really weird right?"

"No. It's not." Grabbing the two books from the desk she wanted to take with her as well Levi looked at her again. "Is this all you wanted to take with you? And about the dress... You won't find out if you never try wearing it. You should try wearing it at some point when we are back at my manor. Your mother got it for you to wear it. It would be stupid to let it rot away in the box."

Hanji took in his words and found herself smiling a tiny bit again.

"You're right I guess. Thank you Levi." There was a pause debating if she should say her next words or not, in the end deciding to say them. "I'm glad I became your succubus you know?"

"Don't be stupid." Her words still managed to surprise him and made his invisible tail twitch in irritation. A succubus thanking her master was so unlikely. Usually they despised their masters to the core. But than again maybe he was a abnormal demon too.

"Now we can go home I've got everything. And there's another thing."

"Hm?"

Going after him Hanji leaned in and gave Levi a quick peek on the cheek, grinning at him.

"And this is for earlier for letting me meet my friends and deciding to take me out again. I promise until next week I will have mastered my demon powers and I will clean up my room from top to bottom!"

The demon nodded satisfication washing over him.

Maybe deciding to take her in as his succubus into his prefered secluded lifestyle was not so bad afterall.


	4. Substitute

Shuffling noises and a weird feeling below him made Levi wake up way too early in the morning. Pushing himself up into a sitting position and looking at the huge bulge below under the blanket around his feet where the heaviness came from was more than enough for him to guess what was below it.

Tossing the blanket aside he revealed the source of his problems and the weird nice sensation around hick cock. With Both hands gripping his penis moving them up and down in a pumping motion while her mouth sucked at the top of his head was none other than his perverted and crazy minded Succubus. Noticing she got caught Hanji looked up into his eyes and removed her mouth from his penis.

"Ah you woke up? Good Morning Levi~" she said in a seducing voice.

"What are you doing? I believe your next meal shouldn't be due until in a few hours." Irritated Levi watched her expression not minding what she was doing to his starting to get very hard cock but not thinking to give her the satisfication to reacting to any of the pleassure she was giving him.

"I wanted a little snack and I figured it would be a good pleasant way to wake master Levi up too" chuckling she gave his member a long lick with her tongue eating the sweet pre cum which formed at the tip of it.

The demon knew something was off. Whenever she used the words "Master" and in combination to his name even "Master Levi" something must have happened.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger getting annoyed already over all the possibilities she could have done he could imagine in his head currently, he readied himself for the inevitable and asked.

"I believe I gave you the order not to interrupt my slumber unless it would be very important. So? What did you do shitty glasses? Spit it out"

At this Hanji got stiff. Did the pleasing not work to get him onto other ideas and not angry at her? Looking up at his waiting crumpy expression she knew she had lost and stopped her actions on his member.

"You've got a visitor and I know you told me to not let anyone inside and send everyone away but he said he's an Ackerman and forced his way in demanding I should bring you down. He said his name is Kenny."

At this Levi's expression changed from slightly annoyed to being completely furious and getting consumed by a unknown anger to Hanji. He pushed her roughly off him to the other side of the big bed and got up making his way to the shower in his master bathroom.

"Currently he is waiting in the living room and-" she continued while sitting up on the bed, watching his eyes glow in his blue ice colored beauty signaling her just how furious this whole situation made him.

"This bastard..." He cursed iggnoring Hanji and slammed the bathroom door behind him which only made Hanji flinch again. He was really mad now.

Just five minutes later, after a cold shower the demon lord emerged from the bathroom again, dressed in his demon lord attire he didn't wore much usually since according to him he prefered more comfortable clothes. Hanji never moved from her spot waiting for Levi to hopefully tell her what is wrong. It couldn't have been her actions which made him this angry after she had some time to think about everything that had happened the last few minutes.

About to leave his room he stopped and turned his head around looking over his shoulder at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What are you doing sitting there like a statue. You will come with me and do exactly like I say, understand?"

"Y-yes!" jumping up from the bed she followed after him.

* * *

"Ohh if it isn't the short demon brat. Deciding to meet up in person with your uncle afterall?"

Slumped over onto the big couch while having his legs put on the table in front in a very unsightly manner the older demon which called himself Levi's uncle smirked at the other demon. Clearly trying to provoke him. But Levi didn't give in. Ignoring the display in front of him he sat down across from Kenny into his armchair.

"Kenny... What do you want?"

Instead of answering Kenny turned his eyes away looking at Hanji which stood next to Levi. Hanji didn't know the guy and never heard of him from Levi before but she clearly didn't liked him looking at her at the way he did. It was written all over his face. His eyes were only reflecting lust like looking down on a toy and nothing else.

"Oh there's your little succubus lady again. She was quite persistent not wanting to let me in. I had to get a little rough with her sorry about that."

At this Levi peeked his ears up and looked over to his side at Hanji which smiled a bit nervous trying to maintain her politeness. Only now Levi noticed she was holding her right arm. Ordering her to show him she removed her left hand revealing a visible red claw mark which slowly began healing already.

"It's not deep. It's already healing as well."

"Come here." Levi commanded while pulling her in front of him to get a better view and examine her injured arm. Having seen enough he put his own masculine hand over the injury mumbling some again unknown words to Hanji watching in awe as in the next second as Levi removed his hand from her the injury was magically completely healed.

Hanji's expression changed, her uneasy feeling disappearing lightly having Levi show such kindness to her making a thankful smile spread across her face but before she could even open her mouth to express it into words and say something to Levi she got interrupted by Kenny's loud awful laugh ruining the nice moment.

"How touching. Sorry kid if I would have known how overprotective you are over your little toy here." He pointed at her. "Hanji she is called if I catched on right, correct? I would have healed her myself"

Levi glared dangerously clearly losing his patience. "Keep your dirty hands by yourself bastard. You are not allowed to touch her."

Instinctively Levi kept his grip on her left arm tight while his right long wing stretched out moving around Hanji and shielding her from anything or anyone going near her.

"Ahaha don't worry I have enough waiting for me. I'm not gonna steal her from you besides I have a different kind of type. But I must say I can understand why you choosed her. She looks a lot like your other succubus the little brat you had around you for a while."

At this Levi's eyes started to flicker glowing dangeriously ice blue signaling Kenny to better hold his tongue now. "Kenny I warn you if you-"

But Kenny didn't felt threatened and continued looking rather amused while watching Hanji's surprised expression.

"Don't tell me from the looks in her eyes you never told her she wasn't your first little special toy? How could you Levi? Still as clueless as ever with woman I see. She most likely believed since she was the only one around you, you harbored special feelings for her and now she had to learn she is only number two a substitute maybe even having her whole little dreamworld crumbling down in front of her." Kenny smirked seeing how his words hit the target exactly how he predicted it would be and Hanji's expression turning paler every second reflecting the confusion and distress in her eyes. "I apologize for my nephews behaviour so let me tell you the few things I know. Isabel was very adorable but still only a child as he made her his succubus so as his uncle I'm very happy to see his tastes did change picking out an adult woman this time even if you still lack in the chest area quite a bit. Probably he prefers small ones. Anyway Isab-"

A airwave hit Kenny tossing him off the couch flipping the whole furniture around them until he hit the far away wall behind him. As the dust cleared Hanji could see Levi holding Kenny by the neck pressing him into the wall. He charged at Kenny at such a fast movement which made it look like a air wave did hit Kenny. But in reality it was Levi himself.

"DON'T USE HER NAME!"

"Whoah whoah kid I'm not lying over anything I have said so far. Face reality. Isabel is dead because you couldn't protect her. You still run away just like from your responsibility as Ackerman heir." Kenny's eyes started to glow as well using his demontic powers to prevent him from getting hurt. But unlike Levi his eyes were a dark red color.

"Why did you come here?"

"To get you to come back and be a responsible heir."

"Get outta my sight and never come back here or I'm changing my mind killing you instead." Levi hissed angrily and let go of Kenny watching him rise up from the floor and taking his leave until he disappeared from his sight completely.

But even after Kenny was gone Levi was still furious.

Hanji watched him come back inside quietly, unsure how to approach him now. She wanted to ask him over Isabel, to know about her and what did happen to her... and if perhaps she really was only substitude. She shouldn´t be thinking like this until she heard it from Levi himself.. she knew this, but she just couldn´t help it at the monent either feeling so very confused.

"Levi...?" asking carefully she took a few steps closer to him, already started to reach out to him with her arm only to get stopped as soon as she got a glimpse of his scary looking face.

"Don't talk to me now. Get out of my sight and don't follow me. I want to be alone for a while."

Having those harsh words left his mouth he walked past Hanji without even looking at her, disappearing upstairs. A door could be heard shortly afterwarts getting slammed loudly closed. If Hanji had to guess it was most likely the door to his study which no one besides him was allowed to enter.

Left alone in the middle of the chaos which once was a noble looking living room Hanji sank to her knees onto the floor for the first time since she became a succubus qestioning herself if it was the right decision in the end or not.


	5. Isabel

Sitting in front of his wealthy looking big old mahagony desk Levi's eyes drifted to his left to a framed photograph sitting on his desk. He was sitting there for a while by now, the past couple of hours to be exact, doing nothing in particularly besides thinking over the encounter with Kenny, the past and regrets. Having his head propped up and resting against the palm of his hand he was looking at the image again and frowned.

"...Hung up on the past my ass." Reaching out Levi put the frame downwards to not being able to see the photograph and the memory of his past anymore before getting up from his chair and walking outside of his office.

It was quiet in the hallway, in the whole mansion. Seeing no Hanji everywhere he walked up to her room only to find her door locked. But he could feel her presence clearly. She was certainly in there.

"I will be out for a while. Stay in your room until I'm back. That's an order, got that?"

There was no answer. Perhaps she was sleeping he thought or... upset. Remembering her miserable expression as he told her to leave him alone he clicked his tongue. Shrugging his shoulders he dismissed her lack of reaction. She would need to get over it eventually. Levi had no time to worry over some childlish behaviour like this. He should hurry now to be back until she would need her next meal.

* * *

Hanji Zoe had heard him clearly however. She wasn't sleeping. She tried to by all honesty but in the end she couldn't. So all she did was lie in her bed having her head burried in her pillow for the past few hours. Thinking over her life and her decisions she made... what she should do now... and Levi. Her throughts mostly were set on Levi. Trying to think of a logical explanation what could have happened in his past and how this succubus Isabel fit into the picture or what happend to her.

She had to find out. The more her demon master would try keeping his secrets locked away from her the more she needed to know. She was his succubus and would be forced living with him for a long time. For Hanji this was reason enough to have not any secrets kept between them.

Waiting for a while longer to make sure he was definitely gone, Hanji got up from her bed and peeked outside her room. If he was thinking she would just obediently sit around and cry while he was away he was clearly mistaken. Feeling none of his presence left in the big mansion she sneaked out knowing exactly where she had to go. Walking all the way until the end of the hallway she reached her destination and stood in front of the door to his forbidden to enter study.

"I will just take a quick peek what he is hiding inside there. Sorry Levi I will be very disobedient, starting with the fact I have stolen your key from your 'hiding' place. I want to know informations over Isabel... And most likely this is the place where I will find them."

Taking the key out from her breast cleavage since her succubus outfit had unfortunately no pockets of the sort she unlocked the door and made her way in.

Inside she got greeted by tall bookshelves on each side and in the front at the center of the room was a big wooden desk placed. Having a demon look directly at you whenever you entered this room must be pretty intimidating Hanji guessed. Not that this ever happened because since her arrival he didn´t had any visitors if we don´t include todays ordeal. But otherwise it looked pretty ordinary. Like any normal study would. For a moment Hanji felt almost stupid for thinking she could find a corpse in here or something scary of the sort.

"Well then let us get started before Levi comes back or I will be too exhaust to return. Hanji knew she would get in a pretty bad state in a couple of hours. Graving for Levi to feed her with his body. Otherwise heating up and almost completely unable to move should this not happen.

She reached behind his desk first. Checking out the drawers.. A pen, papers, dokuments but nothing over a succubus or anything she was particularly interested in. On top there was a desk lamp, neatly in a stack put away papers- Hanji stopped raising her eyebrow at the only thing which looked out of place. A flipped over picture frame. Taking it in her hands she took a look at it.

Inside was a very old image of 3 people standing together. One the short guy in the middle was clearly Levi. Crumpy expression, same haircut as now, wearing human clothes. From the surrounding area it looked like not being taken in his mansion but most likely the human world as well. His demon look was hidden as well which would only make sense if he were in the human world. On his left was a taller young man with short slightly spiky blond hair. And on Levi's right clinging onto him with her arms wrapped around his lower torso while he was having his hand on top of the little girls head rested looking slightly annoyed. The girl had two small low pigtails and was grinning from ear to ear happily into the camera. Was this Isabel...?

"Maybe there's something on the back.." Turning around the frame she carefully opened it. Inside she found a small folded paper behind the photo. Taking out the piece of paper curiously Hanji noticed on the right lower part of the photograph something being written there.

"Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church, Levi Ackerman. 5th June Year 700... Wait a minute! Year 700!? That's over 150years ago!"

Hanji's eyes went wide. For how long is this Isabel person gone by now!?

Putting the frame aside she quickly unfolded the small piece of paper she had found as well, reading it.

"Shelf 2 on the left row 3..." Turning around Hanji's eye fell on the bookshelf in which something was supposed to be. Searching around in the row three she picked out the first book skimming through it. Nothing. Than the second one and third one stopping in her tracks as she spotted something hidden behind the books.

"Hm? A box?"

Taking out the big dark red box she kneeled down on the floor making herself as comfortable as possible. No need to stand around always.

Opening the box Hanji found many more documents, images and all kind of other stuff. On every image was the same little girl visible. The girl with the two small red pigtails. Isabel Magnolia.

She was pretty cute Hanji had to admit. Always smiling. Always looking cheerful. Sometimes she was alone. Sometimes Levi was forced to be on the image as well. The blond guy called Farlan she found sometimes on the images too. There were even some images where she was in her succubus form Hanji noticed, so it clearly had to be the girl. Turning the photographs around on each was written a date, year 700, year 703... All were so old.

Focusing on the next thing Hanji moved on to the many documents which ended up to be mostly letters. A child handwriting. Probably Isabels.

"Today big bro showed me around the town. We visited the toy store since he promised me I could pick out whatever toy I wanted... Big bro is the best. I'm so happy he saved me. He's my hero..."

Along those letters which seemed to be like diaries pages were other documents which were written clearly by an adult. Hanji could tell those were Levi's handwritting.

"Stabbed multiply times. Body was unable to regenerate which means a anti demonic weapon was used to kill the succubus. Wounds were not fatal however. Death due to starving to death. Found in a back street inside a trash container..."

Hanji gulped. And skipped to the next document. Those were informations Levi had gathered trying to figure out what happened to the little girl. Names of possible killers. And all of them were striked out. Does this mean he killed them all? Or were these all wrong leads in the end?

What happened to him and his first succubus? How could such a crime occur?

Hanji still had no answers to those questions. And she couldn't afford to think any more since suddenly a shadow appeared behind her. As Hanji turned around cold blue glowing eyes welcomed her. In the next second Hanji got grabbed by her shoulders and shoved backwards against the nearest bookshelf roughly.

"Hanji what are you doing here?" He growled dangeriously looking pissed.

"Le-Levi.. welcome back."

"I'm asking again. Why are you here? I'm sure I told you this room is taboo for you." His grip on her shoulders tightened and she could feel his nails digging into her skin.

Bitting her lip she looked up at him. "I.. wanted to know over your first Succubus Isabel. As your second Succubus I think I have a right to know."

"This has nothing to do with you Hanji!"

"It has!" She yelled. "I'm your Succubus. You think I won't worry if I just hear those things!?"

"Tch. This doesn't give you the right to disobey my orders however! I have the responsibility to keep you save!" Levi yelled at her angrily. Something he never did before to her. Suddenly Hanji found herself lifted up and carried to the mahagony desk. With a loud clattering noise Levi cleared the desk with a quick move of his arm before he threw Hanji onto it and turning her onto her stomach.

"Ugh Levi-!?"

She didn't got an answer only feeling him pulling at her skirt and underwear, ripping them apart in the process and throwing them away into some corner.

He had her arms pinned above her head with a immense strength he used making it unable to her to free herself. She couldn't even really turn her head around and look at him. What suddenly got into him!?

Hanji wasn't dumb. Hearing his belt getting removed she knew what was about to happen and soon felt his erection pressed against her folds. There was no warning either. She felt him entering her a few seconds later making her whine in pain. He was rough and fast moving into her. Skin slapping against skin echoed in the room until she could feel him cum into her after a while.

"Levi...?"

Not enough... Still not enough to keep her save. Hanji could hear him mumble as she felt him moving again inside her starting the second round. Something inside him must have snapped she guessed. Her struggling was without success but luckily it felt slightly betterthan before now feeling a bit aroused and more wet. But this didn´t change the fact she still felt scared. He didn't responded to her. Like he was in trance out of his mind. His nails dug into her arms making her bleed as he held her in place and continued fucking her until he released a second time into her.

After the second time Hanji could feel him finally pull out of her and she got a slight bit of hope which ended up disappearing quickly as he turned her around and she was able to face him, looking into those blank death looking sad eyes. Levi still didn't let go of her and put her legs around his waist to enter again and to begin a third round.

Hanji knew she wouldn't be able to stop him being much weaker as him so she did the only other thing that came to her mind. She clung around him pressing him down against her hugging him tightly and caressing his head while he moved inside her. Saying his name and other reassuring words to hopefully get his attention.

"Levi! It's ok! I-I won't hah.. Go! I won't die! Levi! Levi!"

* * *

Levi didn't know how many times he released inside her. But as he finally let go of her, actually exhaust himself, Hanji was barely conscious anymore being too tired and exhaust. Looking at her like this brought Levi finally back being himself. His eyes stopped glowing and he got aware over what he did, guilt washing over him. He went his hand through his sweaty hair which stuck to his forehead clicking his tongue. He overused his powers and did something horrible to her. Now he felt flithly. And he was flithly. His cum was dripping down onto the floor, blood was running down her inner thighs and her arms staining his desk with red liquid. Her body was bruised up as well still. He really went overboard this time. He knew those wounds already started to heal up but he still hated himself now.

"Shit..."

Carefully the exact opposite over how he treated her earlier he picked her unconscious body up into his arms and carried her outside.

The next thing Hanji knew she found herself lying in bed. Levi's bed. She could almost laugh over the irony. Wasn't this exactly how she first arrived here? She was wrapped in a bath towel she noticed... naked still. Her hair was still wet opened and for once not in her ponytail. Than she remembered. In her half asleep half awake state Hanji could sworn she felt someone caress her skin softly while it felt somehow wet like she were swimming in water... Did Levi bath her..? Considering her clean appearance this must have been the case...

A small smile appeared on her face. So he was not out of his mind anymore. It relieved her.

Hearing the door getting opened startled her quite a bit and forced her out of her thoughts. Quickly Hanji turned her face around. Brown eyes meet grey blue ones. The demon looked rather surprised seeing her awake already. Levi had just finished up cleaning the study after he had himself and her cleaned. He only wanted to quickly check up on Hanji, not thinking she would be already concious after what he did to her.

"...you're awake.." he said and closed the door quietly behind himself.

"Yes."

A awkward silence fell between them. Touching her wet hair with her fingers Hanji smiled lightly while trying to start a conversation.

"You washed me. Thank you Levi."

He bit his lip at this looking away. "Don't thank me."

"Levi look at me please."

Levi obeyed turning his head again to her only to see her push herself up into a sitting position and stretch her arms out to him into a open hug.

"Don't look constipated like this. If you want to apologize over what you did... come here and give me a hug will you?"

Levi watched her confused, unmoving from his spot, thinking for a while until he shrugged seeing she wasn't going to stop until he did as she told him to do. Climbing into bed and making the mattress dip he approached her and let himself getting hugged by her. Getting what she wanted Hanji pulled him backwards with her as she let herself fall into the mattress again satisfied, having him with his body on top of her now. Her hands moved through his hair and over his undercut lovingly. She couldn't stay angry at him. Not when she knew in how much pain he was. He must have been alone for over 100years at least. No wonder he was living such a solitude lifestyle. Scared to loose someone important to him again after someone murdered this little girl called Isabel his first Succubus.

She would wait she decided. Until he felt ready to talk to her over everything. For now she was satisfied already having him into her arms and feeling him tightly embracing her body while his head was burried into her small chest. His demon tail twitching around slowly, monitoring her he was feeling relaxed.

"Shitty glasses... I'm sorry."

Those words were quiet almost unaudible mumbled into her skin. But Hanji didn't miss it. Her heart most likely skipping a beat or two while she smiled warmly down at him.

"Apologize accepted master Levi."

"Don't stop for now... that's an order..."

Hanji giggled. "Yes, master Levi. As you wish."

He couldn't tell exactly why but he found himself liking her giggle like that. He rather saw her happy like this than sad. He already decided he would tell her later over Isabel after what he had done to her. Levi hated to admit it but Hanji was probably right and it was better that way. And if it would stop her from being reckless and going into places alone without his permission even more.

After the cuddling session was over they changed positions. Hanji was kneeling onto the bed while Levi had his head rest onto her lap while her hands were still combing his hair softly. The atmosphere was calm and no one spoke a word until Levi decided it was time to break the silence and for him to start explaining things to her.

"... Isabel was a orphan child living on the streets alone about to starve to death as I found her. I turned her into a Succubus out of a whim or otherwice she would have died of starvation." Levi started making Hanji stop combing through his hair for a second, surprised over the sudden chance of his actions and him deciding her to tell her now over the girl.

Feeling shortly after her resuming her work combing through his hair he took it as a sign to continue with his story, closing his eyes while he spoke.

"She started following me around and clinging to me afterwards like the little brat she was. She was around 12 or 13 years old... you know what this means, right?"

"The moment you turn a human into a succubus they won´t grow or age anymore. You mean this?" Hanji asked, giving him alll the time he needed, patiently waiting for him to continue.

He sighed nodding, turning serious the next moment looking up at her into her brown orbs. "I´m not some sick demon lusting after small brats however. I might be a dark creature, a demon to fear but even I have limits. I had no choice is what I want to say with this. You got that?"

Blinking once than twice Hanji couldn´t help herself but laugh loudly over how serious he looked at her over this topic. To think a demon would be this bothered to be labeled a lolicon amused her. Of course she was glad he wasn´t. But this still left another question unanswered. "So Levi is not a lolicon noted... and how did you..."

"I jerked off and gave it to her filled in a class. She had no idea what it was besides new food to keep her alive and healthy." he explained, rolling his eyes.

She bit her lip, the nagging question almost about to slip from her lips why he decided to behave different in her case. But she didin´t wanted to upset him again nor was she thinking she were ready to hear the perhaps harsh answer. Hanji hoped he at least cared for her if he was not having any deeper feellings for her.

Could a demon even develope such deep feelings like love?

She knew she could. That inside her, the reason why her heart was beating so often so fast or her cheeks flamming up was because of her still existing crush which grew stronger and deeper every day. But Hanji was different. She was a human before unlike him.

In the meanwhile Levi moved away from her lap and sat up. Not wanting to face her anymore. His grip tightened on the edge of the mattress almost ripping the fabric with his sharp nails in the process.

"One day she wanted to get into town to meet a human friend she had there. He was called Farlan, a few years older than her. She must have sneaked out while I wasn´t paying attention going alone to meet him. Apparently they never did. I searched for her as soon as I noticed she was gone... in the end two days passed until I found her corpse, murdered by another demon or at least none human creature. You read the reports didn´t you? They tortured her. Inflicting immense pain to her but avoiding any life threatening places and simply waited for her to starve to death."

Smiling sadly Hanji moved up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind embracing him having her head rested onto his shoulder. She wish she could do more. She wanted to erase his worries, to heal his wounds in his heart. But for now this was all she could do being there for him from now on.

To her surprise Levi didn´t push her away. The demon lord remained still letting the warmth of Hanji´s body consumn him saying nothing for a long while. "You should rest now. Tomorrow we will leave early and visit someone from my family branch... Mikasa Ackerman.


	6. Mikasa Ackerman

Early in the morning Hanji woke up to Levi pulling the blankets from her body despite her many protests, watching her annoyed to curl up into a little ball to try to hold herself warm.

"Oi, time to get up."

"Nooo I don't want to... Your bed is so comfortable..." The succubus whined hiding her face into one of his big pillows.

The demon rolled his eyes and tugged at her sensitive tail to make her groan and jump. This was one of her weak spots making her moan for him so easily.

"I didn't let you sleep in my bed to have you now never leave it again. I told you we will visit one of my kind.. my annoying family related other demon half Mikasa Ackerman. Now get up and ready. I will wait for you downstairs."

Hanji huffed sitting up. "Yes, I will be quick."

Getting up and jumping quickly into his bathroom to wash her face she changed into her Succubus attire. According to what Levi told her yesterday this is what she should wear since they were not going into the human world but to another home of another demon. Mikasa Ackerman was a female demon and from the same family as his. This was everything Levi had told her. Not enough in her eyes but she hoped she would learn more as soon she reached the place.

Putting her hair up into a ponytail and taking a quick check into the mirror she was ready to go and flew outside the room through the hallways and down the stars. She did this always when she was too lazy too walk. Flying was just so much easier and quicker even if Levi didn't liked it saying she could knock something valuable over with her wings.

"Took you long enough Shitty glasses." he muttered watching her land next to him and yawning.

"You are just too impatient. Especially today. Is it because of whom we visit?" Hanji asked, iggnoring his statement from earlier.

"I just want it to be over" He admitted and took her hand in his concentrating and summonung the needed magic circle which would teleport them directly to the Ackerman mansion of Mikasa Ackerman.

The red magic circle teleported them directly into a cellar like room of a unknown place.

Levi looked a bit confused at first before annoyance set into place.

"She shifted the teleport area that damn brat. Making me appear into such a shithole just to piss me off. Hanji keep close to me an-" his eyes widened instantly as he noticed he was alone. Hanji was nowhere in sight. "The fuck!? She seperated us!?"

With a loud thud Hanji crashed into a pile of pillows. Rubbing her back she cursed sitting up from the floor. Luckily there were some pillows to lighten the fall.

"Ouch ouch ouch.. Levi did you mess up or something-? Huh? He is gone?" Confused Hanji blinked and looked around at her surroundings. She was alone in a room for someone or more than just someone. Everything was two times in the room. There were two beds, two desks, two chairs, two bed lamps standing on top of two bed drawers and two closets. One side of the room looked very messy while the other was neatly and tidied up. Was this some kind of kids room? But whoever was living here must be already at least a teen considering the lack of toys.

"Anyway I should go out of here and look for Levi.."

Carefully Hanji opened the door and took a peek outside into the long hallway. No one was in sight. So far so good. She had to find out where she was. Was she even in the mansion from Mikasa they were supposed to go? What if she crashed into a completely different place?

Shaking those thoughts aside for now Hanji sprinted down the long hallway quickly. Now around the corner and- she made contact with something and fell backwards on her butt.

"Ouch ouch ouch, what was that...?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Rubbing the back of her head she made eye contact with two teens.

The brown haired boy she run into and made fall onto the ground in the process yelled at her angrily, his green piercing eyes and angry face boring into her. The blond looking rather surprised and frightened at her. Only then she noticed the two curled up widder like horns on the boys heads, black small wings and the two tails. But unlike hers they were fluffy brown and blond like wolf or dog tails but nonetless without mistake those two boys were incubuses.

"I didn't plan this. It was a mistake-hey! Wait!"

* * *

Levi finally made it out of the cellar growling annoyed as he stepped into the big entrance, catching a glimpse of someone up the big staircase descending. It was none other than his cousin Mikasa Ackerman.

"Mikasa what lovely welcoming was this? Why did you shift the magic circle?"

Mikasa didn't flinch from his scary lock he gave her. She was a beautiful demon. Sharp long horns on her head and wearing a red slender dress. Unfitting was the red scarf she was wearing around her neck but for Levi it was nothing new. He knew why she wore the scarf.

"Levi you were here the last time almost 100 years ago. You think someone who disappeared suddenly without a word I believed to ever come back? Unlike you who is alone I have my friends to protect-"

A crash interrupted Mikasa and both demons snapped their heads around looking up the stairs where the loud noise came from. A scream by a boy made Mikasa's eyes go wide and she raced up the stairs.

"Eren!?"

"Tch I have a bad feeling" Levi went after her. The higher he came up the stairs the more he could feel Hanji's presence.

As Mikasa came around the corner the only thing she saw was a panicking Armin and Eren growling and struggling on the ground being pinned down while a unfamilar demon woman was sitting on top of him and having his arms pinned down behind his back.

Mikasa saw red, litterally red as her eyes started glowing, drawing out a long sword which appeared out of thin air charging at the enemy infront of her.

"Let go of Eren!"

Hanji looked up and her eyes widened knowing she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge the sword and move away. The sword would pierce her body. She would get killed by this woman. She would be never able to see Levi again and he would be all alone again.

A loud clash of metal hitting metal rang in the air. As Hanji opened her eyes again after she had shut them tight as she was more than ready for the impact to happen which strangely never came in the end... In front of her and shielding her was Levi having a sword drawn out as well which with it he had blocked the woman with.

"Levi what do you think you are doing? MOVE ASIDE!" Mikasa yelled not backing down. Glowing red eyes looking at glowing blue ones.

"Mikasa pull back. I won't show mercy even to you if you hurt my succubus!"

Those words surprised her. "Your succubus..?"

"Levi!?" Hanji managed to say. Shocked to see him.

"Shitty glasses you give me quite a lot of trouble." The male demon said taking a quick glance behind himself to see if she was alright. A small smirk appearing on his face as he saw how Hanji managed to take the teen down having him rendered useless and whining under her. "Not bad"

Hanji blushed hearing the compliment even if she wasn't quite sure at first why she even received one in the first place.

Mikasa finally calmed down. Moving backwards she put her sword away same as Levi.

"Ugggh could someone get this four eyed monster off me!? Move!" Eren yelled again startling Hanji who had totally forgotten she was still holding him down.

"Ah- sorry!" Hanji moved down from him and flew up into the air and up to Levi hugging him from behind.

"Leviiii where were you!?" Hanji whined strongly clinging around his neck while flying still up in the air.

Levi rolled his eyes sighing somehow relieved and slightly annoyed by her clingy behaviour, yet didn't stop her. "I could ask you the same. I see you found some company." His gaze shifted to the teens which Mikasa was checking up on now. The brown haired boy called Eren, annoyed as ever was currently busy pulling himself free from her grip telling her he was fine. Just like he remembered them. Nothing had changed between them he could see.

"Well I was looking for you and ended up running into them. Suddenly he attacked me without warning. But as you could see I could defend myself. Easily to be honest." Hanji smirked at her own success to protect herself.

"I could see, yes. You did good but you took quite the bad enemy with. Since his bodyguard is none other than Mikasa my cousin... And the two here are her incubuses. Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert." He explained.

"Eren I told you to call me if something like that happened. I am a lot stronger than yo-"

"Mikasa no! I can protect myself! I'm not your baby! And not your sibling!" Eren yelled angrily glaring at her.

"Eren calm down." Armin tried but Levi interrupted him.

"Oi. You can have your family quarrel later. I would like to sit down instead of standing any longer in this hallway."

Mikasa glared at him. "Than let's go into the living room I suppose. I still don't know why you are even here Levi. You will most likely tell me soon, right? And whatever it is it will most likely not be anything good."

Levi only nodded.

* * *

"Kenny was at my place." Levi started after they were seated. Levi sitting on a big couch while Hanji lied lazily on her stomach next to him. Her hands propped up her head being halfway over his lap sprawled out. A part of her was just tired and a part of her wanted to tease Levi. But he didn't reacted to her dissmay.

Mikasa raised her eyebrows confused and surprised being seated on her golden throne like seat which showed anyone her high status and who was the owner of this manor. Eren and Armin stood besides her.

"So?"

"I wanted to know if you know something he could be up to." Levi shrugged sipping from his tea while his other free hand found it's way into Hanji's hair patting it like a dog for her way she was sprawled out over his lap.

"He's still wanting for you to come back and take your place as heir and for us to... You know what" Mikasa didn't even finish her sentence looking disgusted only to receive a approving look by Levi.

"I'm not interested in taking you as my mate just because of a stupid family name."

At those words Hanji's ears peaked up and she sat up in a sitting position.

"Mate? You and Mikasa?"

Levi nodded. "That's at least the plan if it were for Kenny. Not what we both want. And I see you finally decided to sit up into a propper position instead of acting like a spoiled dog."

"Hmpf. You didn't seem to mind it. Besides I was tired after holding Eren down for so long." Hanji puffed her cheeks.

"I was holding myself back because you are a woman" Eren remarked glaring from accross the room at Hanji for reminding him of this humilitation from earlier.

"Liar" Hanji snorted "just because a woman beat you does not mean you need to get such a red head. Or you want me to beat you again?"

Eren had indeed a red face and as Mikasa looked at him she immediately jumped out of her throne and went next to him, touching his forehead with her hand.

"Eren, you are not okay. You developed a fewer because you used your powers too much in that fight. You need to eat to regain your strength." Armin lectured him as well.

Eren pushed Mikasa's hand away and clicked his tongue.

"Tch. I know. But don't make it sound like I will die right on the spot. Because I won't. I can wait until our guests left"

Levi who watched the scene and noticed Mikasa's worried look crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I don't mind. Go and feed him. We will continue our talk afterwards."

"Than if you will excuse myself." Mikasa grabbed Eren being much stronger than him and carried him outside, having him slung over her shoulders like a sack of potatos much to the boy protest. Armin followed and closed the door behind them leaving Levi together with Hanji alone in the big living room.

* * *

There was a long quiet silence until Hanji couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore curiousity taking over her.

"Levi uhm... How does she..."

"Female demons feed their succubus or incubus by the same method humans feed babies shitty glasses. Or due to sexual intercourse of course. But Mikasa does not. She is close friends with them and nothing else." Levi explained while pouring himself another cup of tea. "Mikasa met them and became friends with them as they were both very young already. Since then she visited the human world many times to play with them. Of course they never knew of her being a demon until Mikasa visited the human world again after a year absense due to reasons in our family, only to learn that both lost their parents in a criminal robbery accident. I don't know the details but they were both orphans and in very bad condition. Stealing something to eat and being cornered by some bad guys. Mikasa saved them and revealed her demon self to them and made them both into incubuses. They were both 15years old. Very young but better than dying. The red scarf she is wearing is a present from Eren why she never takes it off by the way."

Hanji smiled listenting to Levi made her release how alike they both were in the end. Levi and Mikasa both saved people important to them not thinking twice, just wanting to protect them. Be it Isabel, Eren, Armin or herself now...

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just because I can." Hanji chuckled leaning in and placing a kiss on Levi's lips. "Say... It probably will take a while ... I'm not as hungry as Eren but I could take a little snack too." She licked her lips her succubus instincts taking over slowly and making her crawl on top of his lap.

"You are not feverish like Eren or in pain. Pretty much very active still if I were to say." Levi looked deeply into her brown chocolate eyes. "Besides she will be back faster than you think. She most likely has her milk already ready. I don't think they are sucking from her chest but she is filling her milk up in bottles so they can just drink from a glas like drinking cow milk."

Despite his words Levi grabbed into her ponytail and pulled her closer to him to silence her in a deep suffocating kiss. His tongue invading her mouth, dominating her easily. The fingers from his other free hand in the meanwhile crawled down her back, tracing a line down which made her shiver until he reached her skirt and moved below it slipping into her panties, earing a silenced moan from her side.

"Tch. Keep quiet will you? We are still at someone´s else manor. If you cannot I will stop immediately. I hope I made myself clear enough?" Levi looked at her waiting for her answer until than he would not continue moving his fingers inside her.

Getting frustrated by his torture she nodded fastly rocking her hips in a fashion to ride his fingers if he wouldn´t move them himself to please her further. Smirking feeling her please himself with the help of his fingers Levi let go of her ponytail and making his other hand move lower too, grabbing her sensitive demon tail stroking it and givig it a slight pull. He knew Hanji got aroused by it and it would end up making her cum fairly quickly. Which they had to be knowing they had not much time until Mikasa would be back.

And exactly like Levi said it didn´t took long until they were not alone anymore. The demon had just finished pleasing Hanji a few minutes ago and after rearranging her clothes and sitting back down next to him with a still flushed blissfull expression on herself, just in time until the door opened and Mikasa came back alone however.

"I'm sorry for the wait." Mikasa sighed sitting back down into her seat. "But I must say I'm surprised to see you have gotten yourself a new succubus Levi."

"I'm surprised myself still too. But here I am and this is Hanji Zoe. I believe I didn't introduce her yet."

Mikasa nodded.

"Why are they not simply taking your as the new heir for the family Mikasa. Why are they coming back for me?" Levi finally asked the question which was on his mind since he came here.

"Because like you I do not want to get a mate I do not want-."

"And you want if only Eren and since he is a incubus they find him not good enough." Levi finished her sentence noticing Mikasa's slight blush. To her luck Eren and Armin were still absent.

"You could just take any other demon.. You had more than one candidate being interested in you be it male or female even." Mikasa tried to hide her blush pulling her red scarf up.

Levi shrugged getting up from his seat. "No thank you. I don't plan on ever coming back to this family. That's all I wanted to know actually. It seems you know nothing either."

Scoffing Mikasa watched him. "And here I was thinking you might have changed. But it looks like you still think only about yourself, disappearing again and trying to catch a mysterious killer for your dead Isabel. Move on Levi and stop running away from everything. Your mother wanted you to be heir and her successor."

Levi didn't said anything at this and just continued walking away. "Hanji come."

"Ah- wait! I want to apologize to Eren real quick for hurting him earlier." Hanji said

"Fine but make it quick. 5 minutes or I come getting you. I'm waiting outside in the hallway for you." And with those words Levi walked out of the room.

Hanji waited until he would be out of earshot reach and sighed. "Uhm actually I wanted to talk to you Mikasa.."

"With me?" Mikasa blinked surprised.

"Yes, you mentioned Isabel... Did you know her..?"

"Not much. But I know Levi saved her and I met her a few times. She looks a bit like you but you two are not the same."

"And..his mother?" Hanji continued wanting to know as much as possible.

"Kuchel died and her wish was for Levi her only son to lead the family. Since young age he was raised for this position. He had many suitors to take as his mate. Since he would be supposed to create an offspring to be his successor after him. We cannot die of old age but we can still get killed. And the more we are the stronger we will be as well. Many from our Ackerman bloodline got killed... we need more strength." Mikasa explained the situation the Ackerman family was in.

"Than why can you not be heir just like Levi said and take Eren as your mate?" Hanji asked even if she felt like she knew the answer already.

"Because you are supposed to be nothing more than slaves to us. You are toys for entertainment. Not material to be mated to. Even if it were possible to create offspring with you. It´s dangerious since your bodies are naturally weaker but possible... but Kenny won´t allow it. Why he says either me and Levi get together or one of us gets a other demon as mate. Since we both refuse on either option we are were we are now."

Mikasa took a long pause debatting if she should say it or not but in the end she continued. "I know I said earlier Levi didn't changed. But he did. You are the living proof. After so many years he let someone get close to him again. I know I might not show it around him much... but could you keep an eye out for him? He didn't looked in such a good mood since many years."

Hanji blushed feeling somehow flattered. "I will try to."

"I can tell he means a lot for you too. Your face tells me." Mikasa gave her light smile.

"Eren for you too. Even Levi acknowledged this." She smiled back. "But I should hurry now or Levi will really come and get me, being angry. And I wanted to really apologize to Eren and you for earlier. Please tell this to Eren too."

"I know he is a very impatient little man. You can come whenever you want. I know Levi likes to be alone but you not. Maybe you can change this about him too. You do him good. Continue with what you are doing is what I am trying to say basically." Mikasa added watching Hanji saying a quick thanks to her and hurrying out of the room.

"Continuing with what I am doing..." Hanji mumbled to herself feeling a warm feeling spread inside her chest as she made her way to Levi, smiling at him as she met gaze with his scrowling one.


	7. Punishment and Fate

Even days later Hanji couldn't forget over the words Mikasa had told her and she debated in her head feverish what she could do more for Levi. Since Levi was still focused on Isabel even after so many years and due to the recent events with Kenny Hanji wanted to do something special for him. Looking around in her room she spotted the box with her mother's memento on her desk. The dress she never wore... Levi told her to wear it for a special time...

Getting up from her bed Hanji opened the box and took the white dress out.

Standing in front of the big mirror Hanji held it in front of her, examing herself in it. A slight blush gracing her cheeks. It could fit she supposed. Should she wear it for him. The dress looked very pretty. It was pure white and would go down almost completly to the floor.

But would it not be almost ironic. A succubus a 'evil' being wearing a innocent white color. Usually you would imagine them wearing black or dark red or some other darker color.

Even so only her wearing an old dress was by far not enough. She would need to do more to do something special for Levi. But what?

Maybe she could make him something. They didn't needed to eat as demons or succubus and incubuses to stay alive but could digest any human food without problems.

Tasting human food or drink was something Hanji found herself still doing almost regulary besides her daily meals Levi provided her with to ensure her survival.

Levi didn't seem to mind human food either. She remembered he often ordered something to eat while visiting the bar she worked at back than plus he was a tea addict. He had a whole cabinet full of different tea brands.

More than once did Hanji tease him over it how knowledgeable and passionate he was with his tea. But she loved this about himself as well. It reminded her over herself and her curious passionate behaviour whenever she found something she wanted to learn about. She would read over it and study it as long as she needed to until she fully understood it. And currently or better to say still Levi was her subject she wanted to understand the most.

"Cooking something... I'm no expert for housework maybe I could visit Nanaba and ask for help... I would somehow need to shop ingredients too.. without Levi knowing of course." Hanji muttered to herself. She could do this. She wanted to do this for Levi. He saved her after all and never did she anything to give her thanks to him. It was time to repay him.

* * *

"Levi! Could you do me a favor and accompany to the human world?" Hanji cheerfully, way too cheerfully for Levi's taste, almost yelling in his ear as she practically jumped onto him giving him a hug from the side. Levi just came out of his office only to get attacked like this. Making eye contact with those pleading brown puppy eyes she could give him so well he knew something was definitely up.

"Why?"

"I want to visit my friend Nanaba"

"And why?" He asked again.

"Why, why is this the only answer you can give me currently?" Hanji groaned getting frustrated slowly. If it weren't such a important deal for her at the moment to get into the human realm she would appreciate his behaviour more finding it amusing and teasing him over it. But not this time.

Levi sighed seeing he had to revise his question. "Why do you need to go right now? What are you plotting shitty glasses?"

"Nothing. At least not now. I just... " she had to play this card in the end to get what she wanted she supposed putting on a sad expression. "It's just... I miss my best friends... It's sometimes a bit lonely.. So I wanted to visit them at home and spend some time with them.. As long as I can.. They are both humans while I am not anymore so eventually they will-"

"Fine. I get it. I will bring you to the human world"

Hanji's face immediately lit up. "REALLY!?"

"Tch" Levi looked to the side. Anywhere was better than into those sparkling with happiness filled brown orbs of hers. They were too much. He couldn't handle them. "But only under a few conditions" He held his index finger up. "One, you won't leave their side. No adventures alone." His middle finger got added. "Two only for a few hours. When I come to pick you up again you have to come. No arguing." His third finger he held up. "And third, you won't go into any dangerious or shady places with them. This includes bars or any type of place with lots of drunks or drugged addicts lurking around the corner. You won't get yourself drunk either."

Hanji noted Levi was a very strict and overprotective little master of hers but this was fine. She could do with those rules considering what she planned to do in her little trip.

"Yes, master Levi~" she giggled happily and after placing a haste kiss on his cheek before making her way into her room to get ready.

As quickly as she came she had left Levi standing in the hallway irritated and rubbing his cheek clean from her sloppy kiss she placed on him on purpose to annoy him.

"Damn shitty glasses don't get your salvia always on me like that."

Around 15 minutes later Hanji was ready to go. All her demon body parts she made invisible and disappear. Wearing a nice yellow button up shirt and some comfortable white pants which fit perfectly to her white jacket along with some brown boots. Also she had a big brown bag with her which she told Levi she had some books he had gotten her once with her since she wanted to show them to Nanaba.

It was a lie of course but after eyeing the bag suspiciously for a while longer he shrugged it off and didn't question it any further. Fortunately. She needed this bag to transport the food back into the mansion without Levi finding out somehow in the end.

Teleporting went smootly as well unlike last time in Mikasa's mansion and so it didn't took them long until they stood in front of Nanaba's small house.

"Go on and knock at her door shitty glasses" the demon or now looking like a ordinary human told her while leaning against a tree which was next to the entrance of the little building in the garden area. He made it more than clear to her, before he made not sure she really would meet up with her friend and enter the building he wouldn't leave her alone for the next couple of hours.

"I was about to do that. Don't worry little guy" Hanji stuck her tongue out and knocked at the door, waiting patiently until she could hear footsteps coming closer and the door finally opened revealing Nanaba facing her friend with big surprised eyes.

"Hanji?"

"Hey.." Hanji waved hesitantly feeling a bit embarrassed only to get bear hugged by her friend in the next moment.

"What's with this strange welcome? It's been way too long idiot!" Nanaba scolded her but was more than happy to see her friend again.

Hanji hugged her back being surprised as she felt her eyes getting watery. By all honestly she really had miss her friend. "I'm sorry. But now I'm here, right?" Whipping her tears away she gave her friend a sincere smile.

Levi watched the scene smirking, slowly walking away from the scene and letting them have some privacy.

"Ah- was this Levi your boyfriend? Why is he leaving? He should have come inside too. Mike is here too" Nanaba which peeked over Hanji's shoulder saw the retreating figure from the corner of her eyes.

Hanji on the other hand blushed quickly moving out of her friends hold laughing nervously, now trying to get her friend inside the house to change the subject. Practically now almost trying to drag Nanaba with her.

"Stop that! M-mike is here too you said? Let's go inside then. I wanna see that big dog of yours too!"

"Liar. How long are you gonna deny this?" Nanaba followed after her friend and closed the door behind herself.

"I don't know what we are OK!? I'm here actually because I need your help as well." Hanji muttered starting to regret her idea of asking her friend for help. But Nanaba was the only one she knew which could show a loser in the kitchen like her how to cook something edible.

Nanaba smirked leading her into the living to Mike and they all sat down.

"So tell me with what you need help with my dear Hanji~ And tell does it have anything to do with Levi~?"

* * *

This conversation was the worst humilation Hanji ever experienced in her whole life. But after the whole teasing and pressing on over her 'love life' with Levi she had to fill with lots of lies was over it got better. She couldn't just tell them she was a succubus and experienced with Levi so many sexual encounters already she couldn't count them even anymore, yet it was not because they loved each other dearly but because it was her food.

In the end Nanaba was more into Hanji's plan almost as she herself. Figuring she had to help her friend in her love life as good as possible.

"You should definately make something warm. The cookies we will make or better to say you will make you give him as a bonus afterwards. I will only observe and give you instructions. Love goes through the stomach some people say not for nothing." Her blond friend talked for the past 30minutes without taking a single breath and if you would ask Hanji and how she currently felt getting bombarded with informations, while they walked through the many crowds on people on the market she wouldn´t have no answer for it all. She was utterly and completly unable to cope up and lost. It was saturday and the biggest market with the freshes vegetables, bread, meat and other food was held in town. Another reason why Hanji wanted to go especially today too.

"T-two? I was thinking I would do something easy. Now baking too? Slow down Nanaba I can't follow you this much." Hanji cried out trying to keep up. In the end just watching how ingredient after ingredient went inside the bag she was holding open while carrying.

Nanaba finally stopped, huffing and looked at her brown haired friend.

"Look, this could be your best chance to change your currient relationship with Levi into the one you clearly want. This guy is clearly not taking the first step so you have to go into the attacking mode. Take out his breath. You should do a small dinner and surprise him. After a glass of wine in a romantic atmosphere you can give him the cookies as a small present. And than after he is fully off guard you tell him how you feel and-"

"Stop! STOP! I know where you are going at." Hanji shook her head frantically. Alone imaginating the whole fantasy of Nanaba made her question her whole idea in the first place again. Levi couldn't be ever be impressed by that. This was not him. Maybe her whole idea was a bad one from the start?

But they already started buying stuff now... In the first place she did this to thank him and not to get into a romantic relationship with him or make her his mate for the future.

Her cheeks flammed up just from her thoughts, shaking her head in denial.

"Ok, so tell me. What should I even make?"

"Pasta. Spaghetti Bolognese I was thinking would be a easy thing for you."

"Pasta? Italian cuisine? Oh god don't tell me you suggest this dish because you imply..."

"Lady and the tramp you want to say? It was a good novel story besides aren't your roles slightly fitting if we change the gender roles?"

Hanji hated to say this but on this her friend was right. Unlike her Levi was a wealthy person or demon lord better to say while her family was never very rich and her work as bar woman wasn't one of the most money making ones either. On top of it she was jobless since she became a none human being living for free at Levi's place.

"I won't eat from his plate just to perhaps have a kiss accident with him"

At this Nanaba had to laugh. "Don't take it so correctly. It's really not hard to make. Throwing pasta in water and put a bit salt to it. You just need to make sure to get them into the perfect condition. Not too hard and not too squashy. Make some tomato sauce and add some meatballs to it and you are done! Even you cannot fail with this Hanji."

"Really..." Somehow Hanji had doubts at it knowing her skills which were about to be zero.

* * *

After some more hours of torture for Hanji trying to figure out what to do, burning her fingers, creating a bigger mess than usual and turning Nanaba's kitchen into a mess. Hanji officially made her first cookies ever.

They were decent looking but as long as the taste would be good she supposed it was ok.

"Ok, Mike you are up. What do you think?" Nanaba took a cookie from the plate and held it out to Mike who took it.

He sniffed it at first and eyed it making Hanji puff her cheeks in annoyance. He acted like she wanted to poison him.

"Hurry up Mike this is not nice. I know I suck."

Mike ate the whole cookie getting watched by both woman with anticipation for his voting.

Finally shallowing he spoke. "First they don't smell as bad as I was fearing hearing the screams and cursings coming out from the kitchen like someone would get slaugthered in there and second-"

"Yes and? Are they edible or not?"

Mike grinned taking another cookie from the plate and pushed it into Hanji's mouth. "Why don't you try them simply yourself. They aren't bad. They are good. As guy I would feel happy receiving them.

Hanji surprised by his actions started chewing slowly, the sweetness of the cookie filling her mouth. They were good. Not as great as the ones Nanaba could make but they were tasty.

Nanaba tried one as well quickly nodding and approving as well.

"Perfect. Well done Hanji. Now let's wrap them up and put a small ribbon around it and we are done with the little dessert and we can move on to the main dish. I will write you down the recipe in detail. So nothing can go wrong if you just follow it cooking it in the kitchen at his place."

* * *

Levi clicked his tongue hurrying down the streets until he reached the house of Nanaba. Tapping his foot onto the ground impatiently he waited for the door to get opened after he knocked.

What took them so long? Exactly now when he had no time. A while ago he received a call by his, he supposed he could call him his friend Erwin. Whenever Erwin wanted for him to come it had to be serious. Another mission most likely but why the rush?

Levi didn't know. And he wouldn't be able to receive an answer even if he continued thinking for the next few hours. Erwin was unpredictable and too twisted to understand. But he trusted him and followed his orders.

Finally having the door opened for him, getting a first glance at his succubus since the morning again took him quite a bit of guard raising a eyebrow at her as he looked at her appearance.

"What in the world happened to you four eyes?"

"L-levi? Eh?" Her eyes widened. Did she still have flour in her hair sticking from the baking? But she thought she had made sure to clean herself up enough. Hastly ruffling her hair she tried to get rid of any content.

"Ahaha... Ehh there was a small accident.. You know how you tell me to not knock anything over.. I knocked over the flour in Nanaba's kitchen which stood on her counter." Patting her clothes in case there where some contents left as well she hoped Levi would buy her weak lie.

"I see." He didn't believe her really but he had no time to worry now. He had to get her home and than go to Erwin. He was already running late and he hated to be late."Do you have everything? I have to go somewhere else. I'm just here to drop you off at the manor before going again." Levi explained quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet up with someone called Erwin Smith" he said

"Who's this Erwin Smith?" Hanji looked confused. Levi never told her over a person called Erwin Smith before. And he never went out to meet someone as far as she could remember.

"A friend. Come get your stuff. I need to hurry"

"A sorry." Hanji hurried inside the room and said goodbye to Nanaba and Mike who wished her good look. Hanji grabbed her bag quickly and rushed out of the door to Levi. "Here I am"

"Yes I can see this. Let's go." Levi grabbed her arm and dragged her with him away from the place and soon after into some dark corner to transport them back into the demon realm.

* * *

In the end it wasn't such a bad thing Levi was out of the house again as soon as he escorted Hanji back. Like this she had the whole house for herself and could cook and get everything ready until he would be back to her hearts content. He told her it shouldn't take longer than a two or three hours and she shouldn't wait for him since it was already pretty late but she had to deny his request. It was now or never.

Around two hours of doubts and worry she actually managed to have everything ready. The table was set. The meal was cooked somehow and didn't ended up getting burned and ruined. Now she had to hurry and get changed and hope Levi would be here soon. Lightening the candles on the table she would need to do as soon she would hear him coming and hope for the best.

Hanji rushed into her room and took out the white dress from her box and holding it up to her body again and looking at her mirror.

"Let's hope it will suit me and not look to weird.."

Putting on the slender dress she sighed. The V-neckline was pretty big and she felt like she couldn´t quite fill out the chest area how it was supposed to be. She took out the lipstick Nanaba had given her and told her to put on. Hanji was no fan of make up usually but she supposed this much should be fine. Putting on the red lipstick and red nail painting Nanaba trused at her too her last step was to put her hair back up into her trademark ponytail. This was something no one could stop her from having. At the very end Hanji's eyes went wide as she couldn´t quite recognize the person in the mirror in front of her again, even if it was supposed to be her. She looked so womanly. With the bit make up on and the dress actually adoring her figure quite well at least showing off her slender tall figure. She didn't wore any high shoes because of Levi and his 'short statue' Hanji didn't wanted to hummilate him over this subject. Just thinking over her being 14-15cm taller than him made her chuckle along with his probably irritated scroll he would be giving her.

Everything should be perfect now. Only Levi was missing.

Unfortunately everything afterwards went downhill.

A loud crash behind her back, her window glass splittering into thousand pieces made her froze in place. Hanji tried turning around but everything she could see was a tall dark figure charging at her. She tried to get away hitting, kicking as good as she could in her dress and getting her wings out to fly away but whoever attacked her was way stronger than her. The figure grabbed her figure and pushed her onto the ground roughly, knocking her glasses of her face in the process. Unable to get up fast enough the person put a piece of clothing over her eyes to make her blind and another one was wrapped tightly over her mouth to make her unable to scream for help. Even if no one was in reach to help her anyway. And the last thing Hanji felt in her panic was a dull pain in the back of her neck before everything turned completely dark.

As Levi came back to his home half an hour later from Erwin he immediately felt something was off. It was quiet. Too quiet. And it felt empty. As soon as he noticed Hanji's presence couldn't be felt anywhere near him his eyes widened, turning ice blue. Rushing inside he firstly checked the living room and his dinning room only to find a nicely set table. Food set in a pot lukewarm still. A note on the table. he snatched it up to read it hastly.

'I know this might look weird to you but I really wanted to thank you for everything you have done to me so far. Taking me in your life and giving me a new reason to life. Don't complain too harshly on my cooking I never made anything before for someone shorty. Feel honored. -Hanji'

"Idiot. Where is she however..." He clicked his tongue crumbling the note together and put it into his left pocket now running up the stairs to the upper bedrooms.

Nothing. His bedroom was empty, bathroom nothing, the libary empty, his office nothing. Everywhere was nothing. No traces were left of her.

"HANJI! SHITTY GLASSES WHERE ARE YOU!?" His yells came to a instant halt as soon as he smacked the door open to her room. Shattered glass on the floor, a disorganised room not coming only from her messy life style.

As he took a step inside a crushing noise was all he heard. Looking below him under his feet were Hanji's now crushed glasses under his foot since he stepped on them. Slowly he picked them up counting one and one together his face grimancing more and more into anger. A little but farer away he noticed some drops of blood on the floor as well. He touched the blood with his fingers and licked them. As demon he could tell if the blood belonged to his succubus or not. It was Hanjis.

A message written in blood was on the wall next to the broken window.

'This is your punishment. Your new toy will receive the same fate as your first succubus. I am the one who took her life.'

Now he was burning in rage. Simple anger couldn´t even describe his currient feeling. He rushed out of his manor his ice blue eyes never stopping clowing into the dark. He would get her back no matter what the cost.


	8. Betrayal

"Oi Erwin!"

The two big white double doors got slammed open, hitting the walls loudly by a furious short tempered Levi looking at the said person sitting calmly behind his big desk, making eye contact with him finally as he looked up from the documents in his hands.

Erwin Smith, high ranked angel commander to ensure the safety in heaven and the earth. Trusted and loved by anyone. But many didn´t know what Levi knew. Otherwisse he wouldn´t be standing here in the heaven domain right now. To obtain the needed information to ensure safety every method got used. Even making connections with demons themselves such as Levi. But somehow Levi doubted this was everything behind it.

"Levi? I'm sure I said until next week I wouldn't need your services." Erwin raised his eyebrow looking at the raging demon in front of him.

Levi made his way up to him in front of Erwin's desk and slammed his hands down.

"This is not about you. I need your help"

"Hoh?" Peeked up by interest Erwin started listening to his short comrade.

"You are the only one I know which can get me the information I need to find Hanji." Levi admitted, his serious expression never leaving his face.

Erwin was quiet the whole time as Levi gave him the short version of his lifestory and how now someone which took his first succubus life now had his second succubus and was about to do the same to her should Levi not be able to find her in time.

"And when was the last time you feed her? She's a succubus, no? She will be in trouble if she won't receive anything from you each day am I not right?" Erwin said his arms resting on his desk.

"At noon... I came straight to you as I noticed she was gone. Which means for the next 12 hours she should be fine until any serious withrawal symtoms set in... and even after they set in a succubus won't die immediately... It's only painful..." Levi sighed combing with his hand through his raven hair. Passing the room up and down the last few minutes already trying to think of a place where she could be or who the bastard was who took her. Who had so much fun tormenting his life over and over again?

"Hmm..." Erwin mused getting up from his chair and walked up to his shelf and opened a drawer he had unlocked with a key. Taking out some documents he put them onto the table infront of Levi which raised his eyebrow, confusion washing over him.

"Erwin what is this?"

"Informations I have collected since a while... and I found out they might have some connections with you..." Erwin explained.

"Connections?" Levi looked down at the documents and photographs laid out in front of him, his eyes widening.

On the photograph he could see Kenny, but this was not the strange thing. What strange was with who he seemed to talk on it. "Reiss.."

But why?

His clan is enemies with them since centuries. Why would Kenny which cared so much over the Ackerman demon bloodline and their survival make deals with the Reiss demon clan.

"The other documents are listing all kind of things Kenny did for the Reiss in all the years I could observe them." Erwin continued explaining.

"Years? Are you telling me Kenny, my uncle betrayed our family for who god knows how many years long doing things with the Reiss!?" He snarled anger pilling up even more.

This couldn't be right. Not him.

"And what does this have anything to do with me and Hanji getting kidnapped, Erwin!?" Levi questioned still not understanding how to connect the dots.

Erwin walked up to his window facing Levi with his back and looking outside.

"Levi, you told me earlier your first Succubus was killed and the same person now took Hanji correct?"

"Yes, this is what the message in blood written on my whole wall told me at least" Levi scoffed becoming impatient.

"And when was the time you moved out from your family due to you not wanting any mate in your life?" Erwin asked again now turning around to face his comrade.

"That was around at the same time I took Isabel in... focusing on her..." Levi's eyes went wide releasing what this could mean. "Erwin don't tell me-"

Erwin folded his arms in his lap nodding. "Yes. I'm thinking Kenny Ackerman our prime target and is the murderer of Isabel Magnolia and kidnapper of Hanji Zoe."

* * *

Hanji had no idea where she was as she came back to herself, still blind unfortunately and mouth gag still in place tightly too.

It was cold around her.. She was sitting propped up against something, perhaps a wall but for her it felt more like a pole or a pipe.. a water pipe perhaps? The floor was slightly wet too she noticed. Disgusting since she was wearing her dress her panties below were soaked now. Her hands were pinned behind her back and tied together making it unable for her to get away. She struggled, pulling and wiggling, cursing. It was no use.

"They are too tight damn it..." She thought to herself frustrated. She couldn't speak, see or do anything.

A squeaking sound pulled her out if her thoughts getting followed by the echoing sound of an old metall door falling shut and footsteps approaching her.

"Ohh I see our little sleeping beauty is awake. I'm very sorry for the rough treatment but you were resisting quite a bit." A male voice spoke to her. The voice was slightly familiar but where did she hear it already? Hanji glared at the person since she couldn't do anything else, amusing the person on the other end as it looks like since she had to listen to his amused laughter. What an asshole.

Feeling a sharp cold object close to her face Hanji froze in place.

"That's right, I wouldn't move if I were you or I could slip and ruin this pretty face of yours. Levi would be very sad if this were the case and this we wouldn't want now would we?" The man smirked and cut the piece of cloth which was tightly wrapped around her eyes.

Removing the piece of cloth from her eyes Hanji looked eye to eye with her kidnapper.

"Well, surprised? I fear the mouth gag stays on for now. Can't have a screaming panicked damsel in the distress hearing in my ear all day." He paused smirking down at her. "Even if I doubt this will be the case looking at those fierce eyes... I can see why Levi wanted them including the rest of this body" his eyes wandered down her curves, looking at her neck, the now unfortunately slighly ripped and ruined dress which however gave nice views of her body now.

Oh how much wished Hanji she would be able to snarl some insults at him but with her mouth being still shut tight she could only show her discomfort in covering her body as good as she could shifting into a slightly different body position still glaring at him. In her mind she was busy wondeing what she should do now. And more importantly how much time had passed since her unconscious state and now because she started to feel a slight burning feeling in her throat and stomach. She was getting hungry.

* * *

Levi had checked out every hideout he knew from Kenny or the Ackerman household in general. Nothing. No trace of either him or Hanji. Of course it couldn't be that easy.

"Tch! Where is that bastard!?" The demon cursed already on the move to the next destination. For the last six hours since he had left Erwin's place he had searched already for Hanji. He needed more help as much as he didn't wanted any. For her he would even jump over his own shadow. He wouldn't let the same thing happening twice.

Re entering his mansion with a slight hope in his gut she could perhaps be back on her own. Freeing herself and returning to the safest place known to her.. this manor disappeared as quickly as the thought past his mind. Levi didn't felt her presence.

Creating a magic circle he transported himself to the only other person he could hope for help next to Erwin. Not wasting any time he walked up to the two double doors and pushed them open startling all three which were sitting together in the living room the door connected to.

"Mikasa!" The demon yelled inside while standing in the doorway. Both tirednees and anger visible in his expression.

Mikasa looked at the impatient demon lord standing at the doorway in confusion.

"Levi? What are you doing here?"

"He kidnapped Hanji."

"He?" Mikasa asked already getting up from her seat the moment she heard Hanji and the word kidnapping. She didn´t knew her for long perhaps but she grew attached to her.

"Kenny. Do you know where he could be hiding?"

* * *

She was sweating, her throat felt dry and her body burned like being on fire, yet she didn't let it show to that bastard and continued glarring daggers at him.

Kenny sat accross from her on a old dirty wooden chair he had gotten for himself at some point.

"Hmm? Are you in pain? You are quite sweating? You look like you have a hard time breathing with the cloth in your mouth. You want me to remove it? If you are a little good obedient girl I will give you so much freedom." Kenny got up from the chair, knife in hand and grabbed her chin to stop her from moving around.

"Now, now don't struggle little miss."

Feeling the piece of cloth getting cut and removed from her mouth Hanji coughed and started to pant. Unable to talk for a few hours, the dry throat and her growing strong discomfort and pain from her succubus condition gave her a hard time to form any words to speak. Still she wanted to tell this bastard her piece of mind.

"What do you want from Levi, Kenny!?" she managed to get out weakly at some point.

"Should you not know this already?" Kenny grabbed her chin again forcing her to look at him directly into the eye. "Want some help with your discomfort? I could-"

Hanji had enough and spit into his face a disgusted expression on her face.

"Don't touch me. You think I would step so low just because of some pain?" she spat at him.

Kenny pushed her away backwards so her back and head made harsh contact with the pipe behind her back she was still tied against to. They were at some kind of old and since long abandoned industrial building... Most likely in the human world. At least this is what Hanji guessed from what she could make out despite her lack of glasses and clear eye sight.

Hearing the sound of the old metal door for a second today, Hanji had hoped it was Levi who would come for her but she quickly learned the truth. It was a short and fat person Hanji had never seen in her life before.

Who was this guy now? And what did he want from Levi?

Upon making eye contact with Hanji their prisoner the guys eyes widened looking at Kenny in slight panic. "Kenny! Why is she not blindfolded and mouth gagged anymore!? What if she screams for help!?"

Kenny as calm as ever walked back to his old chair, took out a cigarette to smoke while gettting himself comfortable. "Scream in her condition!? Look at her. She probably wouldn't be able to walk even two or three feet away from her currient position. She's a succubus as you should know Mr. Rod. Her sweat, her panting and weak condition means she is quite hungry and running out of energy soon. My nephew seems to be still taken his time so let's just wait calmly."

"But what if she runs out of energy and dies!? Our prisoner will die and the only thing to hurt him. Didn't you say so yourself Kenny!? We had a deal remember!?" The male blurred out angrily.

A deal? Hanji listened in confusion to them arguing.

"I will force her to eat and not die as long as our deal is not fulfilled. Levi will come be patient. And I will kill him." Kenny answered and watched Hanji's eyes widden in schock with amusement.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place Erwin!?"

Two figures were running across the street. Erwin and Levi.

"According to what Mikasa told us and the information I could gather this is the most likely place for him to hide with your succubus. Can you not feel her presence already?" Erwin asked nearing a abandoned areal in the human world where many abandoned buildings were simply left to rot away.

"Not yet. I must get into my demon form to feel her presence. As soon as we find a good hiding spot I will try to. Checking out each building would take too much time." Levi explained worrieness visible in his voice. Time was running out. Her time was running out. By now it was past 24 hours she got feed. For several hours she could be already on the blink of death...

It was pitch black dark outside again, which was maybe a good thing since less humans were walking outside onto the streets during the evening and would give them a easier time to move around freely.

Climbing over a old metal fence Levi disappeared behind the two first falling apart empty buildings. In the narrow alley between the two buildings Levi and Erwin stood and transformed back into their original forms. A demon and an angel.

Erwin watched him curious as Levi concentrated and closed his eyes. He wanted to try feeling her presence as far as possible and considering how weak she must be by now it would be hard to sense her at all anyway. Should she be already... he would never be able to sense her at all anymore but this he didn't wanted to even think about at the moment. Not now. Not until he would find her.

* * *

Her pain was immense. Unable to move she panted with very rough breathing. It was hot. Too hot. Like she stood on fire or in burning lava.

And all those two despicable men did was talking to themselves over stuff she couldn't follow anymore since the past few hours. Hanji doubted she could even resist anyone who would try to feed her by now, should kenny turn his words into reality she would be in trouble. She would die soon at this rate. But Hanji wouldn't change her mind. Before she would let someone else touch her she would face her own death. And she would try anything in her power to make this happen before she became someone else succubus. She was not afraid of dying. Never was. Not even during her first time of death. But she was afraid of Levi and what would become of him should she leave him. Would he be in much pain? Was he even searching for her? Or did he not care at all for her? She wasn't Isabel and most likely he cared for her much more deeper than her still...

A sudden crash of glas. Shattering glas splitters flying around in the air was everything she suddenly heard and a figure with drawn out double swords passed her tired view as she lifted her head slightly. The figure now protectivly standing in front of her.

A faint presence entering her system. Even before he opened his mouth to speak made her release who the figure was in front of her. A tired smile was everything she could offer him however at the moment. The scent and presence of her master.

"Kenny... So it was you afterall..." Levi growled dangeriously. His swords drawn ready to attack at any time.


	9. Confrontation of fate

"Levi welcome!"

Kenny got up from his wooden chair, spreading his arms out as if to initiating wanting to invite his nephew into a warm embrace.

"Tch. Drop your bullshit Kenny. Explain yourself! Why are you working together with this fat bastard over there!?" Levi practically yelled having no patience left in him. His eyes shortly wandered backwards to Hanji. Currently Erwin took care of her and freeing her from the ropes which tied her to the water pipe. He had no clue what they did to her but seeing her tattered and ripped remains of the memento from her mother which was once a dress and her beaten up self along with her serious weak condition made him boil in rage even more if this could be even possible.

"Hmnngghh... Levi...?"

"I wouldn't be moving around too much if I were you Miss Hanji" a unfamiliar voice to Hanji addressed her.

In her state and without glasses all she could make out was blond hair and something very big behind the talls person´s back. Wings? Was he an angel? Hanji wanted to snort in amusement. An angel freeing her from here. What would come next? Guiding her to heaven? Very unlikely even if she was on the brink of death. She groaned painfully as she slided down the pipe, from her sitting position and laid now flat down onto the cold wet floor. It was almost feeling like a deja vu. In her first death experience she was looking up at the ceiling just like this... lying on cold wet ground.

"...who...?"

"Erwin Smith. I am a.. friend of Levi's.. He's working for me. But for your own safety and mine don't speak and just concentrate on staying awake. We will protect you" The blond explained further before draping his white jacket over her cold body and getting up from his kneeling position besides her. Like Levi he had two long swords in his hands but Erwin´s were of a pure color. Silver and white with gold ornaments decorated. Levi's swords were pure black, sharp in a beautiful fitting for demon lord design with a skull head ornament on the each sword.

Hanji nodded weakly not noticing how Erwin send a worried look up to Levi who was watching the whole situation from afar. He had to hurry. Erwin would keep her safe.. At least from unwanted company or the fat Reiss demon bastard over there glaring at Levi since the whole time.

"Oi,oi,oi have you no respect for your elders anymore Leviii~? I thought I teached you better than that!"

"Shit!"

Their swords clashed together. Barely in time Levi had spun his head around to block his uncle´s attack, charging at him and now grinning right into his face.

"Never look away from the enemy in front of you or it could cost you your head. Or did that beautiful little bird over there clouded your mind up this much?"

"SHUT UP!"

"She's just a succubus"

Levi's face darkened. "I told you to shup up, didn't I?"

"It's a pity she refused me. Deciding for her dark prince in shinning armor to arrive. I could have ended her suffering."

"Why are you doing this!?"

"It's like I'm undergoing some deja vu with her however... Little Isabel refused until her bitter end as well. Unfortunately her 'big bro' never made it in time despite her believes until her last breaths"

"KENNYYY!" Levi heard enough unleashing more of his strength and pushing his uncle away from him forcefully. His ice blue eyes glowing even stronger.

Kenny stepped away his laugh filling the empty building echoing loudly.

Rod Reiss didn't shared the amusement Kenny felt however, walking up to him and grabbing him by his long mantle angrily.

"Stop toying around and do your job! We had a deal! In exchange for your bloodlines safety you would help me fulfill my revenge against your nephew. Bringing me his head!"

"Hah?" Kenny stopped laughing at once and pushed the way smaller and weaker demon aside. Stabbing him into the shoulder with one of his swords while doing so. Enjoying the squeak the fat pig let out of pain. "I'm having a nice last conversation with my only nephew here. Don't interrupt Rod!"

Shouting at Rod Kenny turned around facing the raging demon who was irritatedly watching the scene wanting answers. "Revenge?"

"You don't even know!? You know exactly why! You took Historia, my daugther and the supposed to be heir of the Reiss family away from us!" Rod screamed furious from his spot, accusingly pointing a finger at Levi.

Levi raised an eyebrow confused. "Hah!? Your daugther? As far as I can recal you are a good for nothing fat pig who gave a shit over his daugther until she turned out to be extremely strong and fitting as heir." Levi scoffed angrily. "Every demon in the whole demon world knows what you did. Getting one of your many succubuses pregnant despite being mated to a full fledged demon female. Somehow she managed and gave birth to the demon girl called Historia. I don't know how you managed to keep her alive for so long but you just let your succubus die during her giving birth. As long as you had Historia it was enough.

"What would you know!?"

"She told me herself before I ended her life according to her wish" Levi said, now walking slowly up to Rod. His swords scatching on the stony ground creating a dangerious, fearful sound. "Kenny keep out of this. I will deal with you afterwards"

"Liar. Why would my daugth-" Rod refused to believe it.

"Bullshit! You always saw her as a toy to use."

Rod bit his lip walking backwards until he felt the cold industry wall pressed against his back. Injured with only one useable arm left and against an Ackerman Rod knew he had no chance. Glancing back and forth between the approaching Levi and Kenny he had to watch in horror how Kenny walked away and sat back onto his chair, watching everything calmly. "K-kenny!? What the hell are you doing!? Help me!"

"I'm sorry. I fear I'm starting to become old and deaf. I only heard a about to die animal making its last squeaks." Kenny shrugged, scratching his ear as if this could help him from hearing better.

"Weakling. Help yourself if you want to survive. You ruined your own family, your clan and no one else." Raising his swords as he stood in front of Rod Levi swung them down cutting into both of his arms. He didn't wanted to kill him just yet. He wanted to first listen to his with pain filled screams for as long as possible. Unlike humans a demon could provide with some entertainment. And he was angry, blind over rage and filled with blood lust at the moment.

"You started the war with our clan remember Rod!?"

Another cut with his swords.

"Wanting to be on top ended up you loosing your mate and children!"

Blood splashing from all sides dying Levi into deep red. But he made sure they wouldn't be deep enough to kill him. Not yet. Not until he was finished giving him his piece of mind.

"After loosing it all, remembering your bastard child and suddenly calling it your daugther. Know what? She found out and couldn't deal with it anymore. Because we were since the war temporarily ended with our families forever enemies she came up to me. Not trusing any of the few living Reiss family members anymore."

Seriously injured by now, having his wings cut off from his body and one of his arms Rod was still breathing. "And you killed her! If it weren't for you the Reiss demon family could have been revived!"

Upon hearing this Levi let out a demonic laugth. It was so unnatural for him like his mind was broken himself currently. But he couldn't help it. All this... ALL THIS MESS BECAUSE OF THIS! Isabel's death and Hanji getting kidnapped BECAUSE OF THIS!?

"No. I'm telling you a little secret asshole. I felt pity for her and faked her death. I lead her into the human world where she is living secretly the whole time for now in peace. I don't know what she is doing there, honestly I don't care. But everything must be better than living with a shit hole like you. And now you dared using my succubus to get revenge me? You picked the wrong person to start a fight with Rod Reiss!" Trusting both his swords down he stabbed Rod into his chest. Killing him.

A tossing applause Levi received from his uncle who stood up and clapped with his hands proudly while Levi pulled his swords back out of Rod, with a fast swing cleaning them up from the freshly sticking blood on them.

"Well done Levi. I'm impressed. But this shows me just one thing again. Kenny smirked and summoned his swords again into his hands. "There's no one besides you which can be our heir."

"I have enough about your talkings over me becoming heir! You're a betrayer!" Levi raged, spreading out his black wings in full glory and charging at his uncle full force.

Unlike Rod, Kenny was strong and blocked Levi's attacks.

"Ohh Levi you don't know anything. I couldn't care less about Rod. The only Reiss I trusted was Uri. Unfortunately before I could get the two most strongest demon clans peacefully together with the help of Uri he died." A strong kick into Levi's gut send the shorter demon flying accross the room and crash into the wall.

"I don't give a shit about your life story. You killed Isabel! For what reason had she to die!?" Coming out of the shadows of the created dust cloud his crash into the wall made Levi started his second attack, cutting Kenny with one of his swords into his side. Regretable not deep enough since Kenny could fly away and dodge most of the blow.

"You were too focused on her. She distracted you. Forgetting your duties, not bothering picking out a mate. You just picked her and run away!"

"I never wanted any mate to begin with you old geezer! And certainly not be the heir. Since young age this was everything which got forced into my brain. 'You will be heir. You have the strength. Pick a fitting mate to rebuilt the clan. Make us the top of the demon world.'"

They yelled at each other while continuing to clash swords at each other. With their wings flying high up into the air even using the air as battle ground.

"How unfortinuate. Your mother was the queen it was obvious after she passed away it would be your turn. Don't make it look like this came out of nowhere to you." Levi just flew behind a pillar in time as Kenny swung his swords down at him, instead hitting and destroying the pillar making it crumble down. "She told you this herself too before she died, didn't she not Leeevvviiii!?"

Using the crumbling pillar as decoy. Levi appeared suddenly out from the right side of Kenny and slashed his side with two deep cuts before stabbing into his lower half with both swords and pushing him down until they both crashed into the ground with high speed making the whole ground shake in the process as they both crashed down.

Erwin had picked Hanji up since a while, bringing her farer away from the scene to not let harm befall on her. She would be crushed by the falling stone boulders since long otherwise. Was it over finally now?

As the dust finally cleared a bit more Erwin could make out two figures, Levi looming over the body of Kenny who had both of Levi's swords stuck into him, pinning him into the ground. Another sword was hold up, kenny managed to land a blow on Levi as well giving his left side a deep cut making him bleed, but Levi had managed to dodge it enough to not get pierced by him.

Levi still glared down at his uncle in anger. It was still not over. He was still alive. "Yes she did. But as a brat I was during this time I had no idea over the whole responsibility it would put onto me. It was you guys later on overhelming me with duties I suddenly had to perform which made me fed up and take my leave."

He clicked his tongue. Even Levi knew not everything Kenny hat thrown at him just now was wrong. All he did was run away from his duties since he was still just a young demon during this time. He didn't saw himself fitting to be heir and eventually King of the whole demon world should he make their clan the strongest of all. That's why he took his leave and soon enough found Isabel and took her with him cutting all ties with the Ackerman clan. Kenny became the next heir and in Levi's eyes it was fine. Kenny cared about the clan more than him. Had always and would be always do a better job as him. Why he never understood why Kenny continued pursuing him and telling him to get his shit together and come back. Now Levi had to learn Kenny did things together with the enemies, the Reiss demon clan and it made him wonder if Kenny wasn't the perfect heir afterall.

Levi was too deep in thoughts trying to piece the last pieces to the puzzle together and needing to decide what to do with Kenny that he didn't notice the limping figure approaching him from behind. Rod was still alive. Barely and bleeding like a litterally butchered pig, leaving a blood trail from the position he was lying recently until to where he stood now. A sword raised up in the air ready to strike it down at Levi now.

"Die Levi!"

Levi's eyes widened noticing the threat too late. He was too slow to turn around in time or get away to dodge the other demon. But a impact strangely never came. As he looked behind him he saw how a black sword was held up and pierced into the Head of Rod Reiss killing him for good now. Following the line of the sword Levi was even more shocked to find the owner being Kenny who used his last strength to protect Levi.

"Why...?"

Blood trailing down Kenny's lips he let out a chuckle grinning upon seeing his nephew´s shocked expression.

"Why? Were you that stupid believing I would ever work with a idiot like him? I told you multiply times I would make you heir. Whatever it costs. Even if I had to hurt you or betray you and lie to you."

"What?" Levi wanted to pull his swords away from Kenny but Kenny grabbed onto them.

"No. You did well. This was your last test. You defeated me. Me the one who teached you everything over how to fight. I cannot teach you anything more. With Rod being out of the picture no one will go after you either anymore... The heir must be protected.." Kenny looked to the side where he spotted the two figures Erwin and Hanji. "Don't look this shocked. If you want to beat me and change the history you should hurry up and finish me off and go to her. It doesn't look like your little bird has much time left."

Following Kenny's gaze he spotted Hanji as well and how rough her breathing was in Erwins arms. The fight already had taken too long. He was an idiot for his anger to consume him and making him blind.

Gritting his teeth in frustration he used his sharp demonic claws and trust his hand into Kenny's body, destroying his still beating heart and giving him a painless fast death.

"Farawell Kenny." He muttered quietly, making his swords disappear and without looking back another time running up to Erwin and Hanji.

The males nodded at each other as Erwin placed Hanji back down onto the ground and Levi kneeled down besides her to put one of his arms under her torso to hold her up and supporting her with his body. "It's over. Hey Hanji, Hanji! Look at me!"

"Ngghhh...ahhh!..." She was clutching her burning chest strongly grimancing in agony. Covered in sweat and bruises, the pain was too overhelming by now making Hanji blend out any other voices.

"Tch." Levi pulled out a bottle with white liquid in it from his chest pocket. Relieved to see it didn't broke during the fight. Opening the lit he didn't hesiated as he shalloweed the liquid and grabbed her head to stop her from squirming around and feed her the needed liquid mouth to mouth.

Withdrawing from her after a while he spat and whipped his mouth watching quietly how she shallowed the content down. He just hoped it was enough he had prepared in a rush. Now it was up to her body and her will to live if she would survive or not.

It came sudden as her eyes snapped open, a maniac smile on her face as she rose up from her spot and taking even Levi of guard as she tackled him. A drool of salvia running down her lips, her breathing was still heavy and extremely excited. Her demon tail twitching in anticipation.

"More! More! Give me more! I NEED MORE!"

"Is she... Ok..?" Erwin asked confused and amusement being written over his face as he watched how the female succubus started clawing at her masters clothes wanting to rip them from his body while Levi struggled to keep her off him a annoyed frown plastered on his face.

"As if! She's out of control. Should have expected that after having nothing to eat for so long from me. What I gave Hanji was enough to keep her alive but not to satisfy her hunger. Don't just stand there and grab her arms. Or you find amusement in me getting raped at this state!?"

"I trust your ability to protect yourself enough to not get raped by a much weaker succubus. You just don't want to hurt her while pushing her off yourself." Erwin chuckled and did as he was told grabbing Hanji under her armpits from behind and pulling her enough away from Levi to let him sit up from the ground again.

Levi glared at him for being right. Hanji was still in a weak state even if she was moving around so much currently working fully on instinct and her brain being shut off.

He watched her struggle against Erwin trying to hit him and claw at him with her arms and wings.

"Let me go! I need it! I'm hungry. So hungry! I need master! Master! Master Levi!"

Moving up to her Levi touched her cheek surprised she actually stopped struggling and looked up at him. She wasn't focusing on him himself but rather at his presence of her master nearing her he supposed.

"I know. I'm here. For now go back to sleep."

With a well- aimed hit into her neck area with his hand the demon knocked his succubus out, catching her sleeping form as Erwin let her go and fall into his direction right into his chest.

"Damn trouble making four eyes."

The demon hugged her closer to him, while one hand tangled into her messy unruling ponytail. He made it in time. Barely but he did it. The damn shitty glasses was back into his arms save and sound.

If not for Erwin being still there Levi would have probably lost himself more into the moment but his partnter next words snapped him out of his relived thoughts.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Levi paused remaining quiet.

"With Kenny gone the Ackerman demon clan has no heir currently left. Unless-"

"Unless I step up becoming the next heir afterall you want to tell me Erwin." Levi interrupted him knowing where he was going to go already. "I don't know yet. Kenny was an idiot to the bitter end. This whole shit he started being all for me apparently... His twisted idea that it was."

"What about Mikasa however. If you won't take the place she will have to. And you don't want her to have the responsibility being too young. As we both know this was the reason you ran away in the first place too."

Levi's tail twitched irritated with Erwin being spot on with his words. Besides... Now he was older than back them...but... His eyes wandered down to the unconscious Hanji in his arms.

A slight smirk appearing on Erwin. "Levi, you do release as heir with Kenny gone you can make the rules. Even her who is this important for you becoming being your mate."

Levi snapped his gaze up with shocked widened eyes. "The hell Erwin!? I'm not in love with her!"

"But you care to a fair amount of extent for her. And this you cannot deny." Erwin didn't stopped. "Think about it. She would be the best choice instead of any other demon you would have to pick out otherwise."

With this Erwin was right. Even if he didn't loved Hanji. In fact he could even understand the concept of love yet.

What was love?

When would you know you fell in love?

Netherless before he would end up courting a bunch of random demon woman again he would rather have Hanji by his side. And if he would change the ruleS it would apply for Mikasa as well... Her damn crush on her incubus Eren could be possible then.

With a heavy resigned sigh Levi stood up with Hanji craddled into his arms. "I will think about it but for now I should take my leave before this woman here wakes up again and charge after my dick."

Erwin nodded. "You sure will have a lot to deal with. Go ahead and take care of her. I will take care of this mess here and clean up any envidence. What about Kenny's body?"

Levi glanced into the direction where he was lying and shrugged. "I don't care. We demons see no importants to a empty shell which is the body. Destroy it! Burn it whatever you must do. Kenny since a while now is somewhere else.

Erwin nodded walking away from them.

Not even demons or angels knew exactly what happened to a disappearing demon or angel. Since usually they were supposed to be immortal. There was a rumor however that said they would get reborn again be it an animal, a human or a demon or an angel.

Levi felt like he wanted to believe in this little fairy tale however at the moment.


	10. Epilogue

"Hmmmgh..." Stretching herself Hanji's brown eyes fluttered open. Upon sitting up into a sitting position in her king sized bed her eyes landed on the still sleeping figure besides her. His arms were still trapped around her torso forbidden her to move anymore away from him than she already did. Smiling warmly and humming in approval her hands moved through his raven hair. It was a rare sight seeing Levi still in bed... still looking this peaceful and relaxed. Usually he would wake up before her and let her sleep fulfilling his duties and doing other things he had to deal with now as the heir of the Ackerman household.

"They are coming..."

Hanji stopped what she was doing noticing Levi was awake now and with his grey eyes looking at her sleepily. Turning to the side where the door was located she tried to hear what Levi was apparently hearing. A succubus hearing was unfortunately a lot less good than a full fledged demons and so it took a moment longer until Hanji could hear little noises approaching their room and watching the door handle getting pulled down and the door getting opened slowly.

Levi got into a sitting position just in time to catch the first trouble making source which flew accross the room, tackling him into a big hug.

"Daddy good morning!"

He grunted ruffling the girls brown long hair which were tied behind her into two cute pigtails.

"Isabella what did I tell you about flying around in the manor alone?"

"It is dangerious, you two are only 4years old and could hurt yourselves in the process." Hanji cited Levi's exact words even turning her voice lower to mimic him while the two children snickered amused.

The boy called Allen in the meanwhile had snuggled up to his mother after wishing her a good morning too which earned him a lovingly kiss on top of his head by his mother before Hanji continued hugging him to her.

Levi shot his wife an accusing look but neither her or the children were impressed by it.

"Levi they need to learn how to fly and use their demon abilities. The best way is if they use them a lot until they fully mastered them. Besides they know they are not allowed to train near any breakable objects or in the big entrance hall where they could fall down from the top of the big staircase we have"

"Yes, we didn't fly there daddy. Only in the hallway and in here. We wanted to surprise you and wanted to make as less noise as possible... But you were already awake." The little demon girl looked up at him with her big puppy brown eyes she inherited from her mother.

Sighing Levi put his hand on top of his daugther´s head. "You two should train your demon abilities only if I am around."

"And what about mother?" Allen piped up. Unlike his sister he had the black hair from Levi and his grey eyes. Yet they were softer and he was having more of Hanji's soft facial features. Since he demanded it, wanting to be like his father, Allen got the same undercut hair cut as Levi had.

"Yes, what about me?" Hanji demanded to know as well trying to sound as shocked as possible.

"I suppose you too..." He replied after a long pause and some thoughts he put in.

"What's with the long pause. I'm their mother here!" Hanji pointed a finger at him.

"And a trouble maker"

"Overprotective cleanfreak"

They shot remarks at each other for a while longer until Levi shooshed his two brats out of the room, telling them to wait for them downstairs until they would be coming too. Later Mikasa with Eren and their brat was going to visit them anyway.

Hanji still laughed while Levi pushed her into the direction of the master bathroom. All the while Hanji was wondering how she ended up this blessed with such a lovingly family.

* * *

 _ **Several months after the abduction of Succubus Hanji Zoe:**_

Levi folded his hands having his elbows propped up against his desk in his new office deep in thoughts. His head was resting on top of his hands. He hadn't moved from this spot since the last half an hour.

What was he supposed to do now?

Levi had made his decision.

He was the new head of the Ackerman demon clan.

Since his decision several things had changed. For once he and Hanji had moved out of his old manor and back to the head manor... His old home before he had run away.

It was a lot bigger mansion and Levi had to question himself how he would ever fill all those extra rooms.

Well he knew one way... One thing he had to do now, now that he was the new heir.

Creating offspring to ensure the survival of the strong Ackerman bloodline.

But with who?

Exhaling after taking a deep breath he felt like he was holding since a while the demon leaned backwards into his chair.

He had Hanji.. and he had to admit since her kidnapping their relationship gradually became different...

He found himself taking even more notice of her. What she did, what she was thinking and what she wanted as well.

Hanji became an important part of his life. He truly learned that he cared for her and wouldn't want to life without her which is why he was in such a big dilemma now.

If Hanji would accept his proposal and carry out his offspring which would mean eventually as well she would be his future wife.. it would also mean he would set her out into huge danger.

She was a succubus. Not a demon like him. Even if he changed the rules for his family and they could impregnant and be together with their succubus and incubuses into a official relationship. And making them more than just simple toys. This would still not change the fact at what huge risk he would set Hanji out or any other succubus in the future.

Giving birth, even carrying out a demon would be life threatening for Hanji...

What would he do if he lost Hanji after all the trouble and worry getting her back safetly to him?

All this was his fault in the first place and it would be his fault again if she would die because he would let her take the risk carrying out his offspring.

Giving his attention back to contents spread out on top of his desk Levi looked at some documents he had taken out of his desk drawer earlier. On the top was a photograph of a demon woman placed. Taking the photograph in his hand he looked at her closer. A demon woman he knew all too well from his youth. Petra Ral.

Should he use her to carry out his child?

He remembered she was one of the demon woman which wanted to be his mate years ago. Petra had a big crush on him back then. He was however never interested. Even now this hadn't changed but... Even if he took her as his wife now this would be only for the formal matters. What happened in reality behind closed doors no one needed to know. He could use her only to bear his offsping and otherwise not bat an eye on her. Yes, he would take care of her and make sure she had everything she needed but she would be nothing more than that. Hanji was the important part in his life and she would be always the number one. At least for him. From the outside she would be nothing more than his extra plaything besides his 'real wife'. A affair. A toy.

Levi snorted bitterly throwing the image again onto his desk.

As if Hanji would ever want this. She would hate it. But what else was he supposed to do!?

It would keep her save at least like this. And this was what a master's duty was as well. Keeping your succubus or incubus out of danger.

Like his succubus knew the source of his thoughts were her herself, she knocked at his door waiting for his approval to come in.

"Are you in trouble?"

Levi only shrugged. Pointing to a chair offering her to sit down but instead Hanji walked up to him and sat down on his lap.

"I'm your succubus. I can to some extent feel if your presence changed." Looking down to his twitching black demon tail it confirmed her suspicion only. It was a habit he always did whenever something bothered or irritated him and so far he didn´t even seemed to notice it himself. Hanji took his face into her hands making him look at her. "And looking at your expression it tells me something is troubling you. What is wrong? Ackerman clan work?"

Levi removed her hands from his face. There was no point keeping quiet any longer.

"In a way yes. Hanji... You know I will have to produce a new heir at some point. I must pick out a fitting partner soon."

Those words created a knot in her stomach and she could only put on a forced smile.

"Ah- I see. And who-? Do you have someone in mind already?"

Levi pointed at the image on his desk.

"Maybe... This is Petra. A demon which once was a option I could have chosen but didn't."

"And why you didn't?" Hanji found herself glenching her fist, gripping tightly onto Levi's shirt which didn't left unnoticed by him.

"Because I don't care over her. Don't understand me wrong." He gripped her arm, removing her hands from his shirt and ended up holding them istead. Her blushing face he noticed instantly.

"I'm aware what you are thinking shitty glasses." His exrpession got serious. "It's dangerious. You are only a succubus and not a full fledged demon. Do you know what stress it will be for your body to carry one out!? You don't. But I know! I Heared of enough cases where some idiots managed to impregnate their succubus and they ended up loosing them. You think I took all the trouble to get you back to murder you myself!?"

Pulling her hands suddenly away from Levi Hanji got away from him looking frustrated. She walked around his desk at first making Levi think she would leave his room only to come back and slam her hands loudly onto his desk even startling him.

"No, you don't understand Levi! I was thinking something-, we-, no our relationship did change! I know you are scared since you lost Isabel but I am not Isabel. I am Hanji Zoe. And I can deal with some risk. I don't care about some risk or danger." Her eyes became watery as she became louder and letting all of her bundled up frustration out to him. "I talked with Mikasa over it once. It's not impossible for a succubus to bear a demon child. I know I can do it!" She bit her lip. "I want to do it! I never told you out loud but I think you noticed it already... I love you. Since long already. And if you considered me making your wife or bearing your child you must care over me too, right? Let me help you and not put me out of any danger! I'm a big girl. I won't die so easily! I will do anything you tell me! I will take care of myself but give me a chance Levi!"

Being finished with her outburst Hanji hiccupped, whipping her eyes frantically. Levi watched her trying to get rid of the tears running down her cheeks, her messily pushed up glasses on her forhead almost falling off her face. His tail twitched again unsure how to deal with the situation at the moment.

In the end he couldn't watch the scene in front of him anymore, approaching her carefully. He wasn't quite sure if she would even let him go near her at the moment but as she didn't seem to back away from him Levi pulled her closer and embraced her. Hanji didn't even notice him until she felt his warmth inluminating her and his black tail starting to intertwine with her own. Frozen in place over his sudden actions she looked with wide eyes at him.

"Are you really sure you know in what shit you will get yourself into? You could die Hanji." The demon picked her crooked glasses from her face and put them back into place correctly on her head. "Should you get pregnant until the child will be born... the demon child inside you will grow from taking your energy. You should know how humans say 'you will have to eat now for two persons', right? In a way it is the same here. The child will grow upon stealing your energy you consumed from me. A succubus cannot produce their own life energy, but you know that already since I feed you every day to make sure you stay alive.

A demon can however why for us it is not life threatening to bear a child. This child could eat you dry while growing inside your body and kill you in the process shitty glasses. On top of that you will experience the feeling of hunger and pain most likely the whole pregnancy long. The same way as if I wouldn't feed you. " he paused looking at her face and her reaction over what he just told her.

She didn't said anything however only burying her head again into his chest.

"I still want to. I can deal with some pain. A human pregnancy is not always painless and without risk either did you know? "

"You will have to be by my side always. We will have to do it a lot more as well to keep you full of energy." He smirked at this. "Not that I get you too tited from this then. But... there's another thing..." And than his expression turned again serious. "Giving birth will be too energy consuming for your body. When the time is ready we will have to cut you open. Like in a Caesarean section. Your body can regenerate itself and I would heal your wounds as well to ensure your safety. Mikasa can help out too. We demons don't have doctors so there´s no other way than to do it ourselves. It was forbidden for demons to impregnate their succubuses for a reason. I can change the rules now for our Ackerman household but it is still a risk you would put yourself into. So I'll ask you again. Are you prepared for all of this?"

Hanji smiled nodding still hiccupping. "I am prepared for it. Yes, I know it won't be easy for both of us but I know I can do this too. You don't need to pick out some demon woman you don't even care about just because you need to make an offspring. And I can be pretty territorial as well just to tell you. I wouldn't accept another woman in your life be it demon or succubus." By now she was slightly pouting looking reallly adorable with those rosy cheeks in Levi's eyes.

"I figured so much already four eyes."

In a quick sudden movement the demon had lifted his succubus up and slung over his shoulder making her shriek out of surprise.

"Don't act so surprised. You told me you would be ready to bear my offspring."

"N-now!?"

"When else? I think we talked over everything now. Or do you have any more questions?" Levi asked her while taking the first steps up the big staircase leading to the bedrooms and to their master bedroom.

"Eh- wh-what does this mean now!?" Her brain tried to calculate the whole sudden developement.

"You will become the wife of the new heir of the Ackerman clan. I will chance the rule regarding succubuses and demons which will make it possible for you to bear our child. Got it now in your brain?" Levi asked amused taking a turn into their bedroom.

Her face flamming up even more until he suddenly threw her down and she landed softly onto the bounching king sized bed.

"Not up to it anymore?" He asked already climbing up into the bed, toping her now and pinning her down onto the mattress.

Hanji shuddered putting her arms around his neck pulling him closer to kiss him deeply.

She didn't needed to answer him. Her actions spoke more than any words could ever tell.

Moving his hands down he started undressing her slowly. Not ripping at them like he used to do often. He went carefully and slowly, button after button getting opened revealing more and more of her bare skin.

All the while trailing kisses down starting by her neck down to her shoulder than lower beneath the skin her seducing red bra didn't cover all the while passing the love bites he had given her the day before or before that day. Adding a few more satisfied he moved lower pausing at her stomach and eyeing the for now still flat object. As soon as he would be finished with her exactly there inside her would a new life start to grow. A life being a mix of him and her. Placing his hand over her flat stomach he traced in a circling motion a pattern on it.

Hanji propped her head up watching his gentle behaviour curiously, studying his deep in thoughts facial expression.

"Something the matter?"

Levi stopped upon noticing he was being watched.

"No. Just thinking."

Pulling her slightly up he went back to undressing her starting by removing her white blouse completely followed by her red bra letting both fall on the floor.

Next was her long down to her ankles almost red skirt which was fitting perfectly to her red bra and matching red underwear. Levi removed them as well followed by his clothes until he and her were completely bare in front of each other.

In the end all the demon could do was to take his time to admire her succubus body under him. Her long legs, her small well formed chest with her by now hardened nipples, her rosy lips followed by her rosy colored cheeks and those never being not getting lost into chocolate brown eyes fitting to her brown hair still up in her messy ponytail. He never told her before but he prefered her hair up into the messy pontail he could grab into whenever he wanted to get her attention instead of her having her hair down. Her tail moved shyly left and right over the mattress upon being stared at like she were a portrait or some other facinating object. She didn't felt embarrassed however why she didn't try covering herself up and instead she stretched her arms out to him inviting him to come to her along with her assuring warm smile she was giving him.

"There's no turning back anymore as soon as we begin. Are you still sure about it? Are you prepared for any consequences?"

"Levi..." Taking his hand she placed it over her beating fast heart. "Can you feel it? I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it or feel it. I want to do this"

"Fine." He moved his right hand over her stomach muttering some unknown words and a small red glowing and pulsating magic circle appeared on her skin. "With this my sperm you will receive will this time impregnate you with my offspring. It's like another pact. I choose you now as my mate Hanji. The person I trust enough to bear my child."

"Our child" she corrected him.

"Our child fine. Don't pick on the small details now shitty glasses." Levi's gaze went again down to her stomach. Waiting until the spell was finished and the circle disappeared again.

Hanji was unsure if this was only because she felt overhelmed by emotiones currently or if this had anything to do with the contract being his official mate now but a strong tender warmth spread throughout her whole body. It didn't sting or hurt. It was the exact opposite. It felt amazingly nice.

And everything that followed never felt any more right than this.

He started moving slowly inside her, following her instructions as she told him to increase speed. Their bodies being tightly pressed together while their lips meet each other again into a loving kiss.

It wasn't sex between a demon and a succubus to feed her.

That night they were truly making love.

* * *

"Oi, Hanji wake up."

"Huh?" Snapping out of her thoughts Hanji looked eye to eye to her husband which was having a tight grip onto her wet ponytail. They were both in the shower.

"What were you thinking that you were this far off with your mind this time four eyes?" Levi asked awaiting her reply.

That's right. Levi had started washing her body and she found herself thinking back how she ended up blessed with such two wonderful children and the for her perfect demon husband which was currently naked in full glory in front of her.

"Just thinking back how I ended being the greatest and strongest demon Levi Ackerman's wife. And how much he must love me to take care of me every day like this or his two children he acts so overprotective about" she smirked teasing him.

Rolling his eyes he pinched her hips and suddenly pressed her against the shower wall.

"Shut up. Remember they are waiting downstairs for us and you still need your meal for today"

Hanji gasped feeling his hard errection already poking her entrance. Welcomkng him excitedly while throwing her arms around his neck and leaning in for a heated kiss.

"I won't shut up. Not until you tell me what you think of me"

Growling he broke the kiss to stare at her and her innocent devilish grin at him. What a devilish woman she was. "You're the messiest person I have ever seen in my whole life, loud, crazy and unpredictable. Smart and stubborn as shit. I ended up making you my wife Hanji Ackerman I suppose this means I love you. Are you happy now? Because I won´t repeat myself got that?"

"Absolutely" She giggled forcefully pulling him to her again and drapping him into another deep kiss.


End file.
